


Virgo

by FionasEmbrace



Series: Nothing wrong, unless... [2]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Age Difference, Krei gives dubious consent, Kreihiro, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the convention center, Hiro was chosen to be a presenter for one of Krei Tech's biggest, most important announcements. But, as for crossing paths with CEO Alistair Krei- there was nothing more decisive, after the outcome of his next botfight- or more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, about fictional characters.
> 
> This one's a followup from 'Nothing Wrong with Change, Unless it's Loose', here it is if you like that one and wanted more. I know I did.

He told him, "with some development."

All it needed was a software re-flash. Some thermal paste. Hiro stuffed the contraption into his backpack. That, alongside a weekend's worth of clothes and some other effects. No point in crunching over it now. Could finish it on the tram. Things that didn't make the cut were strewn all over the floor. Clothes, comic books, pinout references, manuals and hobbyist tools, remnants of the last few weeks of tinkering. He was expected to bring Baymax, so there was that.

He told him he would make good on it, because he wasn't crooked. 

In his e-mail inbox were the details of the acquisition from Krei Tech's legal team. Some correspondence from the company's Community Involvement group, inviting him all-expenses-paid, to the conference. From Krei himself? Nothing, of course. It wasn't on a Fortune 500 company's CEO to be bothered doing the job of their legal team, or sending out travel arrangements correspondence. 

But in normal circumstances, though, he'd probably expect _something_. Okay, so they weren't on _those_ terms. Friendlier terms. Maybe he shouldn't expect to be.

He had no video footage of what happened. Only one very vivid recollection.

He told Krei he wouldn't take any, and he didn't. And what a shame. Didn't stop him from thinking about it, mulling it over every so often. At all those times when he was glued to his favorite internet materials. Or at night-time, when he was alone. Looking up some old conference photos online took him through another session. He nearly missed his wake-up call today.

Cass was putting away Hiro's laundry, well-accustomed to navigating the clutter. "Vegas is a fun place, but lots of shady people around. I don't wanna regret trusting you. You'll stay at the convention, you hear me?"

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." He muttered under his breath, 'unless there's a good reason.'

Sure, he taught Krei a lesson, and it was a pretty sweet transaction to get done, no less. It was one small, much-welcome victory amidst a whole sea of other bullshit.

He had something of Tadashi's now. That was okay, he guessed. The Baymax tech really meant more than anything else he could have scored out of the corporate world. More than all of the money Krei Tech could've given him. 

It was the only thing he had that meant anything. Sometimes he still looked over, and saw that half of the room, and started to dwell on things that he knew were a problem. They were _unproductive_. And expected to see _him_. In the classes they would have had together, on the bridge along the walk home, in the empty space across, the other side of his room. He was stuck. He didn't believe in ghosts- but here, there were only sad, strange fragments. 

Of course- now, things were different. Nothing was as simple as that anymore. He used to only care about preserving his brother's legacy. 

And then there were the botfights. Like this upcoming one in Vegas. Tadashi wouldn't have approved. But this one, he knew he had in the bag. Do that, attend Mr. Alistair Moneybags Krei's nice product expo- it won't be a complete waste of time, anyway.

"You be good, okay?" Cass gave him a warm hug.

"Aw, come on. I will." He smiled, and tried not to roll his eyes. It was always like this. Not that he wasn't grateful. 

He might have a window of opportunity to move out of this, however small. How long would that be? Only as long as 'til the the train leaves, and then the botfight. Only a few days. Four, to be exact.

* * *

"What's this I heard about the Baymax tech?"

"Yeah, so the wheels are in motion now. Don't know if you heard the plan. To bow out, you know. And cede the design back into the public." 

"Absolutely. We're gonna liquidate all our stock, bail out of everything and buy a small island. Oh, Alistair." He swatted the air. "We have fun, don't we?" 

"Did you see the memo?" Krei looked serious. "Following that there's an emergency board meeting-"

The other man looked down at his phone, paging through his e-mail, and found the memo. "Oh, no-" His expression changed.

The financial director leaned back against a wall marked with a placard, that said 'projection space only', as he confronted the unhappy chairman. Today the conference room in the executive wing was empty, save for the two of them. 

"3 o'clock today."

"This is real, isn't it?"

"I was hoping you could make it."

"We had it, we had it, and now-" he stuck his hand into the air, holding up something imaginary while reading the e-mail- "we're giving it back. For no reason. This is the craziest thing in the explored universe. This is... just such a disaster." His attention still down at the phone, he continued reading the memo through.

"I'm not thrilled about it. Believe me."

"Why?" The executive put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Krei.

"Why am I not thrilled?"

"Tell me why we're giving it back."

"Everything's outlined there in the memo."

"It says that we"- he took the phone back out, and read from it- "'failed to recognize the impact of commoditizing youth innovation, and made unsuitable bets on the ecosystem at the time.'"

"There you have it."

"Come the fuck on. Seriously. If this is what you're telling _us_ , what in the world are we going to tell the public?" Usually, the board got something a bit less enterprisey and more no-nonsense.

"I've told you all I can, right now."

"Okay. Okay. Let me throw this on you for size- we keep the licensing, adjust the branding to include his name, and pay the kid a royalty. He's happy, no change of license, and we keep our contracts, ta fricken' da."

"It's not that simple. This deal was conditional on us being _clean_. Apparently, we weren't in compliance with some schedule of the Youth Intellectual Property Act." 

"The _what_?" What started as an innocent chat, was becoming less and less healthy for the director's blood pressure.

"Don't get mad at me, okay? Talk to Legal." As a matter of fact, Krei started this whole thing by getting the legal team on his side, of course. They unquestioningly maintained some canned reason why this couldn't go through, and knew better than to talk back. 

So, _technically_ , all of this was true, and the Act was real. Had the company ever cared about this before? No. "And we think this is _important_?"

"Well, you tell me. It boils down to simple math. This surfaces, the rights holder will litigate. Can, and will. They have _that_ to back them up. The cost of this is less than the cost of non-compliance, wouldn't you say?" 

"I- I just don't..."

"It was a huge oversight on the part of our outreach team." Naturally, Krei had a plan for deflecting all of this, even if it meant telling a slight lie. He didn't get where he was today by not knowing how to navigate these kinds of legal waters. "This was something we couldn't have accounted for, earlier. This deal has to be all or nothing. Actually, more like, 'all'. There's no 'nothing'." Krei sighed. At least, he looked as miserable as the other man.

"Did you try to negotiate with- what was the name-"

"Hamada."

"Did we try negotiating with Mr. Hamada? And, no leeway whatsoever? Forgive me-" he smiled in a meanspirited way, and furrowed his brow, "I'm not understanding why no one foresaw this back when we got the ball rolling on the patent. Earlier, we could've bailed out of this free of any consequences."

"We wouldn't be doing this unless it was completely necessary."

"This will cost us _hundreds of millions of dollars_."

Yes, he knew damn well how much it would cost. If only this man knew the extent of it. Never did the gory details reach anyone beyond the two of them, himself and Hiro. 

And it had better stay that way. "I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing", the director continued.

With what happened in his office on the main campus.

Because, he and the inventor had done something. That. The thing. Relations. Even in his own head, he couldn't come to terms with the actual word.

"You know what we could do, is languish in the fact that we no longer have it. I don't think that's productive."

"And I hope you've got a plan for explaining this to the board."

Okay. So, what? He told himself the same things over, and over. That things would go on as usual. Since day in, day out, his company was completely intact. Krei Tech maintained a monopoly on practically every industrial assembly robot design out there. As bad as this was, it would take some far, far worse financial debacle than this to irreparably fuck things up for them. One way or another, he had ways of making sure he and everyone else on their board of directors would stay very, very rich. 

Krei had prepared himself for this part, at least.

"-I'm acutely aware of-"

"Have you worked out the breach-of-contract costs? The impact on our credibility? How are we going to explain this to-"

"-aware of the consequences. We've gotten through worse." He took the other man by the shoulder, in reassurance between friends. "Please be on the same page as me."

Things were better, easier, if he could maintain a safe distance from Hiro. 

He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to _fuck a kid_. Holy shit. He felt a pit in his stomach simply from thinking about it. He tried to lock it out of his mind as much as possible.

It was really, really not that he wanted do it. Hiro forced his hand, or, more accurately- fastened him to a chair, threatened him, physically violated him, and made everything happen from there. He was not attracted to Hiro. He was not attracted to anything pertaining to, related to, or about Hiro. The whole thing was totally vile to him, and yet...

It wasn't that he obsessed over it. But it was halfway to an obsession, halfway to... what, exactly? Not a _fantasy_. Fucking hell.

So it happened- it wasn't a dream. If Hiro would do something like that to Krei so thoughtlessly, he may have just as easily used that same tool on others, as an easy means of control. It may have not even been the first time for all he knew. Especially the way that kid talked about it afterward, like it was last week's golf game. 

Krei should be over it, too. He was the adult. The one actually holding any cards. Player of the straight man in this long, terrible joke. He needed to have his shit together more than someone like Hiro did. If this ate at him, it wasn't because he was afraid for his company, or even his safety.

Since, his worst fear was- 'what if Hiro was right?'

Ah, yes. That moment, clouded over in a haze of sweat and power and not recognizing himself anymore, balls-deep in who was now his worst enemy, forgetting the person he'd become. The unspeakable act forced upon him. Forgetting his body. Doing the unspeakable. Penetration. Inseminating a child. He remembered what Hiro told him, that very moment when the penetration started to feel somewhat natural and pleasurable, even though he couldn't admit to himself that there was anything enjoyable about it. Hiro told him he wouldn't forget. That he could move on, and fuck other people, but it just wouldn't be the same. It was just words.

Except it wasn't. It was coming true. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he could still feel it. That perfect, cute little body cozying up to his. Those little hands gripping his shoulders, urging him closer, harder. That breath on his neck. Those beautiful, dark eyes, glaring at him with something that wasn't love. Those skinny legs wrapped around his hips. That tight little body that was so in love with him. He would do it so tenderly, with so much more intimacy than he knew he was capable of. He already had dreams of it- or were they nightmares?- visions of it, barring the way between him and normalcy. 

How long would Hiro torment him, this way? Why was he so hellbent on doing this? They were walking the razor's edge- on one side, normalcy. On the other, it was only the complete downfall of his public life and career. That's fine. No big deal. What killed him, was Hiro knew damn well what he was doing. Despite his age, that kid was sharp as anything. It didn't just stop at 'book smart'. 

He regretted ever crossing Hiro in the first place. He should have just accepted Hiro's decision to not sell the microbots, and left it alone. He should have respected his late brother's wishes. And not tried to lay claim to his inventions.

But they were past that point. 

He snapped out of it.

"Alistair, What gives? This isn't like you."

"I'm just as unhappy as you are. Really. You gotta trust my judgement on this." 

"I do."

"Good. So, here is the _actual_ tricky part. We've gotta work this into the Expo announce. Reason being, Baymax was slotted in for that."

Even that brief wave of relief from Krei's explanation of all of this, immediately washed away. "Oh... Oh, no."

"We can re-jig the demonstration so that it's performed by Hamada himself, and concludes with us awarding him the rights."

"The expo is in _four days_." He laced his fingers behind his head. Plus, the both of them had to actually fly to Vegas and all of that. "How much time do you think we have?"

"We make it an 'all hands on deck' situation."

The director took a deep breath of air, looked out the window, trying desperately to find some sort of Zen. The CEO knew this behavior well. He waited patiently. Some birds flow into the far horizon. A few moments went by. Looked like he found it.

He turned and faced Krei.

"Is Hamada in? We asked him?"

"Should be."

"So you've got your reasons for going back on this, and you'll illuminate me later. I get it. Now's not the time. Is that right?" Krei sighed, and said nothing. "Come on. You used to be able to tell me stuff. I know you're... Where you are." Of course, their college days were behind them. "Still, why're you being so... Secretive?"

"I had high hopes for the Baymax deal, just like you. Wish it hadn't unfolded this way."

"All right. I was in the same boat as you when I had to deliver that shareholder meeting in February. You know how that played out. They really, really put me through the wringer. It was a big deal, I didn't want to discuss it with anyone until I absolutely had to. So, don't worry. I get it."

Now, it would only be a few days' time until the big event. He had no choice but to invite Hamada, and they would undoubtedly see each other once again. In his last ten years of doing this, this expo was the one he was personally dreading the most. Being one of the bearers of bad news was the least of his worries, in fact.

Krei smiled wearily and closed out his notebook computer, ready to leave for the day. The other man took his jacket off the chair.

If only he knew the half of it.

* * *

When he got to the front desk, the clerk eyed his belongings suspiciously. Why did it look so incredibly heavy? Why was there a weird-looking helmet? Why'd the backpack have so many wires sticking out of it? She supposed the convention brought in all kinds of hobbyist types. When she saw who the name was, she beamed and welcomed Hiro. The corporate travel correspondent told her, this wasn't just anyone. 

No one, yet- no one besides him, and people at Krei Tech with clearance, were 'in' on the news. That was being saved strictly for the announce. The company outreach consultant made him sign one fifty-page NDA to this effect. 

As she checked him in, he glanced around. This place was for serious _money_. Immense ceilings with chandeliers, a massive fountain in the middle, a plush lounge area which was mostly empty. He peered a bit beyond that, and there were doors to some of the meeting rooms, with some suits talking.

"Will you be valet parking with us, today?"

"Uhm, no, thank you." Hiro murmured the words, but his attention never left the group of people down the hall. He did see a handful of people at the Krei Tech corporate main campus building, and knew Krei Tech execs were in attendance very conference, but what would be the odds of _that_. He didn't know that he could recognize any of them, anyhow. 

Or- wait.

"I hope you'll enjoy our complementary wireless access available throughout the hotel, including the lobby, rec room, pool, and all outdoor areas. The details are on this pamphlet." She packaged it neatly together with the keycard. Hiro was still someplace else. He sidestepped a bit, to get a better view. A couple of the suits left, while the rest remained in that hallway- exchanging pleasantries, it looked like.

"Thanks." 

"We're always here, if you need anything." She smiled, and he took the materials from her. "The elevators, are, um-" 

Hiro re-acquired his belongings and took off in the direction of the group, opposite. They all looked over, and down, at the young teenager, approaching them. There were maybe five of them. But, his inkling was right.

When Alistair Krei caught one glimpse of the young robotics prodigy. A wave of sheer terror washed over him. The others looked over at Hiro, and didn't notice.

The financial director jumped in with, "Oh, you must be Hiro Hamada! I've heard so much about you!"

"Super excited to be a part of all this, sir-"

"Please." He introduced himself by first name, and the others. People Hiro would never remember, honestly. "and of course, you've already met the one and only, Mr. Krei." 

It was his first time seeing him since _that_ day. In general, he didn't look much different. A different suit and tie, but it looked similar to the old one. Carrying some slimline notebook computer. He looked pale and a bit distant. Krei simply glared at him. "You, uh... you okay, Alistair?" This snapped him out of it.

"Yeah. Just a little tired from the trip! Nice seeing you again, Hiro." 

The director and the VP were a little off-put by Krei's general lack of pleasantness toward this young, up-and-coming future star of their development team. 'You'd think one would act a bit warmer to a cute kid like that!', he thought. Could be a future face of their company, even. 

The director figured Krei was simply caught offguard, it happens. He covered for him and was incredibly nice and cordial to Hiro. 

He asked 'how was the trip here' and about his studies, offered him access the VIP lounge at the announce, anything else if he'd name it. The group of execs were very interested in his impressive repertoire of robot innovations. Even his botfighting accomplishments, all which were very much an 'open secret' by now.

"You're not only here for the conference, are you? That-" the exec pointed at the item sticking out from the half-done zipper- "that's a fighter-bot, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

Another one of the suits laughed. "You know, we aren't supposed to be financially enabling some sort of... _illegal activity_ on the part of our guests." 

"I hope you'll let it slide, this time." Hiro said this. And he knew how to be _cute_. He took this opportunity to extract the bot from its case and show it to them. It was impressively configured, and they were all incredibly interested in it and passed it around. 

"You know the opponent?"

"Yeah. And I know their bot. It's this one-" He showed them the picture on his phone. It had the embossed, capital 'K' on the side. One of them immediately recognized the particulars. "They've modified the chassis a little, but it's just cosmetic. Everything else is from-factory."

The financial director was quite interested. "Great! Exposure for our stuff. And, a high-profile fight."

"Great? Are you serious?! This unit costs more than a _car_. Thermal capacity, processing power, shielding- it out-specs mine in pretty-much..." he itemized and counted some things in his head. "...every way."

"Well, what can I say, we put together a good system." He made this brief gesture of admiring his fingernails. 

The rest of them were friendly enough. They weren't going to act short with some kid. They wished him luck at the conference, and at the botfight, because why not. The sales director handed the boy his fighter-bot back, in the same condition he gave it to them.

"Actually, I appreciate all this- but really, I'd like to chat with Mr. Krei, if you don't mind." He put on his cutest, most pleasant and innocent front. Usually, this was reserved for throwing off his botfighting opponents. Came in handy.

"I'd love to! But, unfortunately- we've got a meeting, in, let's see-" he glanced at his phone. "-five?"

"Don't be silly, Alistair. The staging meeting? We never have everyone at these. You know that." 

Krei glared at the director, in one aggressive act of wordless communication. Something meant to convey, 'no', 'stop butting in'- something along those lines. It was totally lost on him. "You two, take as long as you need." 

"Thanks!" Hiro smiled. The execs exchanged a couple more words and shuffled into the meeting room, with one of them relating a tired joke about how unproductive the meetings are, anyhow. 

The door closed behind them, leaving the two of them alone in this hallway. Did this really just happen? They were supposed to _not_ meet in person. This exact situation, the very one Krei was trying to avoid? 

He lost himself, before. That time in the ground floor of the parking garage when he kissed Hiro, it was- it didn't matter, now. Following that, he did all the right things. He stopped all direct communication with Hiro. Employment, salary negotiation, patents, the things he _was_ all over Hiro's case for, before. He delegated all correspondence with Hiro to the right sub-departments, and indirectly arranged for the boy's part to play in the big announce. A sad but necessary debt for all of this.

And they would deliver the announce. And everything would be just fine. And that would be the end of their involvement together. Everything would be fine. But there was no way out from this awful quandary once again in front of him in cargo-shorts and a robot T-shirt.

Hiro's mental model of this man wasn't really like the thing in front of him. He thought of Krei as having this impenetrable smugness, and that was gone now. He didn't know him well enough to fully make sense of it. But it wasn't enough to make Hiro leave. Krei, begrudgingly accepting of the situation at hand, had to act civil. Much as he might want to, it was hardly appropriate for him to turn this around and lash out at Hiro. And, they were in a public place.

"It's real good of you to join us for the announce today, Hiro."

"Come on, I pretty much had to. Though I didn't think I'd see you here."

"I'd really appreciate it if you direct all your correspondence to our Outreach team, from now on. That's what they're there for. They are more than happy to help. They should have told you that."

Hiro didn't really know what he expected. "I'll try."

"You must already know, the kick-off is at four o'clock, so we're getting everyone ready at three. The co-ordinator will meet you there to make sure the demo goes smoothly. Best of luck!" Trying to not-so-subtly weasel his way out of the conversation.

"I won't need it, here. But maybe, at the fight."

"Why don't you tie the guy to a chair. That's your 'thing', right?"

An older couple walked down the hall, emerging into view from behind the oversized potted plants. They walked beside the two of them, chatting amongst themselves. Another person walked up to the front desk, and was checking in.

Krei stopped himself from saying anything more along those lines. "Anyway, I'd best be-"

"You gotta leave right now?" Hiro gently took hold of Krei's sleeve. 

Krei instinctively yanked his arm away, just slightly, but it wasn't enough to shrug Hiro off. Before everything had happened between them, this would have still felt strange. Now, he could never be entirely accustomed to it- that kind of physical contact with someone like Hiro. He didn't really know what to make of it. Anything, even casual touch on the shoulder or a high-five- there was something unnerving, uncomfortable behind it. 

"We can talk about this like normal people", said Hiro.

He looked into Hiro's eyes, searching, and he saw only innocence. Virtue. All the qualities in Hiro that he once saw and appreciated, in spite of all the ways he wanted to use him financially. Didn't know what else he could've expected. In that split second in time, while he thought of nothing else, it really was as if nothing happened. 

He was, however, uncomfortable with the way Hiro was holding his sleeve all of a sudden. The grip was halfway on his hand. It softly grazed his skin. It was only the smallest, tiniest gesture- to the outside observer, nothing really to look at- but even so it felt wildly inappropriate. He shrugged his hand away from Hiro's, as smoothly as possible, although Hiro's hand stayed on his sleeve. If only to get the point across. The CEO wasn't so used to rejecting physical contact from others. Here, he could certainly make it as painless as possible. 

Inevitably, it came off as a little cold. It was no matter to Hiro. He sighed, and released his grip on Krei's sleeve. Krei felt it- those small fingertips brush against his hand. Although he let go, Hiro stepped a little bit closer. This didn't feel too much different to him, but Krei seemed more amicable to it. 

"I was hoping to get to talk to you." Hiro murmured softly, up into Krei's ear, as if they were exchanging some private information. To the outside observer, it just looked like Hiro was telling him something a bit discreetly. 

It shouldn't have been anything other than what it was at face value. He wasn't saying or doing anything questionable. The CEO felt his own heart racing for reasons he didn't care to know. It was something he'd never admit to himself. Something in that split second- the soft, warm words on his collar, something powerful and seductive, an intangible force locking and holding him in place. 

It was only the simple, chaste words of a child. No. No. The whole thing was uncompromisingly terrible to him, in that this even crossed his mind.

"If you want." Krei felt it difficult to get the words out. They welled up in his throat and everything had become twice as difficult. Oh, how he'd lost sight of so much. He normalized his voice, and spoke to Hiro discreetly in the same way. "This about your bot fight, then."

"I won't _cheat_. But I will _win_ , however possible."

Krei sighed, looked out the window for a moment, then back at Hiro. He took a piece of note paper and a pen from the desk nearby.

"Your opponent's model has a quirk. There are two undocumented, memory-mapped registers. One at this offset-" he wrote something down, "and one here. You set them, one after the other, the unit is toast."

Hiro looked at the paper, in shock. "No."

"Bricked."

"Way."

"We had security response team take a look- there was no way of software patching this out, and it didn't make the bar for a recall."

"Oh, man, this is just-"

"This stays between you and me, please, but just so you know we are discontinuing that SKU. Because of this exact vulnerability."

"Gotcha."

"You're not gonna publish this online, are you?"

"Nope. Don't need to."

The CEO sighed. "And now, I really, really need to get going. All the best, Hiro." There was something a little bit sad in his voice. Perhaps, he regretted leaking this information? He watched Krei leave into the hotel meeting room, and left towards the elevators. He was too floored by the sheer and utter _quality_ of this information to try any harder at detaining him. Or getting a few more words in about what actually _mattered_.

It'd be hard to sleep, tonight.

* * *

The nearby downtown streets were closed off. All connected hotels had been booked full for weeks. All badges to the expo were long sold out. The expo pulled in press and investors from far and wide, as well as some company representatives and technical people. The registration fees were exorbitantly expensive, geared toward companies who always simply foot the bill, and the financial barrier to entry for average consumers was very high. 

Still, this event pulled in tens of thousands, vying for a glimpse of some of the latest product demos, appearances from celebrities in the industry, plus some free giveaways. Everything culminated with this announcement, the main event. Hiro was not used to being on this side of the action. Every year, he would watch the highlights of this expo online, or simply read the news about it after the fact. 

He walked past the financial director backstage. "Break a leg, mister!"

To actually be a part of all this- well, it was unthinkable. He would never admit that he was nervous, though. He heard echoing, amplified voices on the other side of the wall. 

"Thanks!"

He recognized one of the voices as Krei's. 

"We, as a company, are always reaching onwards and outwards. I, for one, am very proud of what we've accomplished. We maintain a strong commitment to grow and improve. We consistently put our best foot forward. We are thoughtful and deliberate about our investments."

Funny, he already knew what the announcement was. One of the recruiters, and a couple of their representatives had met with Hiro and primed him for the exact breakdown of the presentation, the content of the announcement, and kind of schedule and cues to expect. Complete with that massive non-disclosure agreement that he was smarter than wanting to leak online. 

Outside, the gigantic projection surface up above, showed one Alistair Krei looking sharp as a tack.

"... And it's an absolute honor for me, to announce the new legal and effective owner of Baymax, the much-anticipated 'nurse-bot' and fully-automated, personal healthcare companion."

There was a stunned silence. 

"We mean to send a very clear message today." The technical director looked at one of the other executives. "Our investments are more than a balance sheet, more than just a bunch of ones and zeroes." 

In that pause, one could hear someone cough but very far away in the back. The CEO spoke briefly about the things Krei Tech accomplished this year, and a lush summary of some of its philanthropic efforts.

"Is it important, as a company, to empower this generation? To strategize our investments, expecting nothing but the best from tomorrow's future innovators? _We think so._ It's not even a decision. We owe it to our partners, our customers, our community, to deliver the technology that will revolutionize the world around us."

The gigantic high-definition screen crossfade-transitioned from a nice rendition of their corporate logo, to a picture of a landscape. "We've always had an 'open door' policy when it comes to community engagement. Mr. Hamada reached out to us about Baymax, and what did we do? We listened. We acted. Not because we're afraid of the opportunity to nuture this idea, but because we have utmost confidence in the young minds that shape our future."

Some early applause broken in despite him being not yet done.

"This brings me to our announcement today, that Baymax will be under the sole ownership of its co-inventor, Mister Hamada. We have every confidence in his ideas, his success, and we'll be rooting for him every step of the way!"

There was massive applause, and cheering. No one, not the journalists, the tech analysts- expected this.

"It is my pleasure and an honor to introduce the man himself, whom I hope to be one of our future partners, Hiro Hamada!" 

He stepped up to the podium, smiled, and waved. The boy was still sheepish in front of crowds. The cameras centered on him, and his face and gap-tooth were now on the gigantic display. And the massive applause continued. The lights were blinding. There were camera crews from every direction, and a full auditorium of people. The onslaught of ten thousand flashes. The moment he stepped out there, yes- it was a little bit nervewrecking. It was a little bit like the SFIT expo. 

But, he saw Krei. The same man dressed in the neat blue suit from before, outfitted with a wireless microphone, ever-smooth and unfazed by the sheer size of the audience here. And then he didn't feel that way anymore. He already handled a botfight during this trip. He could handle this. The difficult part was already done.

The CEO lavishly praised Hiro's accomplishments and contributions to Baymax, and delivered some tasteful, heartfelt memorial words for Tadashi. 

He handed it off to the acquisitions director, whom Hiro had only seen that one time, outside the hotel conference room. The director thanked Hiro once more. 

"And on that note, we're also sending Hiro home with his very own LV-249, the latest-and-greatest of our robotics test kits, and of course, this Krei Tech company gift set, including a T-shirt and a collector's edition copy of Burning Crusaders." This was a hot video game at the time. "We hope you'll enjoy these complementary gifts, and wish you all the best, and we absolutely look forward to what the future will hold for Baymax, and for _microbots_."

There were many more cheers, and Krei's assistant, monitoring the social network feed, saw nothing but high praise, surprise and incredulity at how _generous_ , how _charitable_ , how _forward-thinking_ , the company was. 

If this was a simple PR move, it was a damn good one.

'And for _microbots_ '. There it was- that was the cue. He waited- there was supposed to be a pause, for applause and the camera crew. Few more seconds. Stepped back to the same distance from the front, as where Krei was. Here it was. Krei reached out for a fist-bump. 

Instead, Hiro went in for a nice, warm bear hug. 

Of course. Of fucking course. He wouldn't just stick to the script. Krei raised his eyebrows, very much caught off guard. He maintained his footing, but was very nearly thrown backwards by this unexpected thing. Hiro went in for the hug, and Krei's extended fist was just left there. He halfway-motioned to return the gesture by placing his hand on Hiro's back or shoulder, but couldn't even bring himself to do that. It was too much. It didn't feel right. He patted Hiro on the back, it was a little bit stiff and awkward. Meanwhile, Hiro briefly snuggled, overjoyed, into the businessman's chest, and then let go. 

The whole thing looked undeniably cute. The cheering was loud, and it continued. One member of the camera crew gave another a 'thumbs up'. As the two of them separated, the cameras stayed on Hiro as he held up the envelope proudly. Krei was about to say something, and then noticed that the wireless mic attached to his shirt cut out- Hiro knocked it during the hug. 

He adjusted the free-standing microphone, smiled warmly and spoke into it.

"Now, I'd like to hand it off to our director of sales, with some comments about our strategies for next quarter." 

A woman in a pantsuit came out from backstage and greeted Krei, getting ready to take his place on stage. A couple other stage assistants came up as well, to remove a couple of the now-unneeded demo stations and set up the projection device for the next set of slides. With their personal mics cut out, the sales director shared a couple words with the stage hand and Krei murmured something to Hiro to let him know it was their cue to leave.

Hiro collected his effects and awards. The presentation was a couple minutes ahead of schedule. So far, so good. Except- he dropped his award envelope. Krei saw it happen. Wasn't immediately there to grab and intercept it. No big deal. Hiro bent down to pick it up.

The way he was bending over, like that-

What the hell was he trying to do?! And the way the ass of the boy's cargo pants just, just barely grazed the crotch of his suit pants. He got nice and comfortable in there. Krei realized what was happening, and swiftly backed away. A little _too_ late. Of course, no one in the audience thought anything of it. It wasn't obvious there was even any contact. It was something perfectly normal, brief, forgettable. 

This was the exact kind of shit Hiro would pull. He reeled. 

It made him remember everything. Don't think about sliding in between those perfect, slim thighs. Don't think about what it would be like to grab his small shoulders, and kiss him, despite everything else. Don't vidividly imagine that cute little body sitting, bouncing, on his lap. Damn, it was really difficult. Especially what with how Hiro kept looking at him. And this little performance was the last straw. He would have thought nothing of it before _that_ day. But a million thoughts ran through his mind.

The stage hands were still busy transitioning the speakers. Hiro smirked back at Krei, envelope in hand. Looks like it had the effect he intended. The sales director pointed at someone she recognized in the front row and mouthed some inoffensive conversation. 

As planned, she began the process of thanking the company's customers and sponsors. Krei was more than happy to exeunt stage left and be done with his part of this, and Hiro followed suit.

There was still the product demonstrations, and closing comments after that. Krei had half a mind to watch these, to make sure everything progressed according to the itinerary. This whole thing shook him up pretty thoroughly, though. Best to just take a breather, for now. This presentation was scheduled for _hours_. Naturally, no one expected any of the executives to be there for the entirety of it. 

As he made it down the conference building hallway, he ran into the financial director who always turned up everywhere.

"Nice job on the presentation. We pitched a perfect game."

Krei unplugged the wireless microphone from his shirt, and set it on the table. He sighed, and murmured something that resembled 'thanks' to the other man.

"We still on for lunch tomorrow?"

Funny, how he went into it, thinking of the whole show as 'damage control'. After exchanging some pleasantries, he and the other man parted ways. He walked past the others, into the executive lounge. He half expected to see some of the board here, but there was no one. 

The din of the crowds never really stopped, but here in the executive lounge, one was isolated from much of it. Then, he heard the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Krei." Hiro politely closed it behind him. The CEO did a double take- he expected someone from the board, or one of their spokespeople. Anyone else. And then his mood turned.

"What in the hell was that?"

"I'm well. You?"

He pointed at the door. "Back there, about three-fourths into the presentation, after we finished the demo, when I handed off the physical copy of the license to you. What on earth was-"

"I thought you'd appreciate a little familiarity. No need to stand on ceremony, right?"

"With what's happened between us... I hardly think _public_ hugging is appropriate?!"

"You are one cold fish."

"This stuff matters. As of now." He took a deep breath. "Fucking hell." Then, he remembered himself. "You'll pardon my french."

"Geez, who peed in your cheerios. Come on. Let's-" Hiro reached up to Krei's shoulders, about to pull him into an embrace, or a kiss, or who knows.

" _Don't touch me._ " He pushed Hiro away from him, while backing off himself.

"Not at all? Why?"

"You pull a stunt like this again, I'll make you understand why."

"Those sound like fighting words."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

"Fine, I get it." Hiro rolled up one sleeve. "Let's settle this like men."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Neither one responded- he let himself in. Of course, it was the financial director, that same man as before. It appeared, to him, that Hiro was in the middle of some important conversation with Krei. "Don't mind me, guys! Just gotta grab this." He retrieved a glasses case from one of the tables. "Alistair, you joining us later? The social's over at Morty's."

He put on another face. "Maybe, if there's time!"

Seeing he was gone, Hiro rolled his eyes, and casually locked the door. He walked back toward Krei.

"I saw the way you were looking at me."

"What?"

"Back there, near the stage. Catching a glimpse when I was bent over, tying my shoe. And then, afterward. You know."

"You are out of your mind."

"It's okay."

"Look, I gave you back the licensing, exactly how you asked. No delays, no complications, or anything." 

"And, that's great-"

"It happened the exact way I explained it- we had the emergency board meeting", he enumerated the things on his fingers, "I fought for it, and we even squeezed it into this very announce on such short notice. Even when this presentation was already planned out to the letter. And now, I've made tension with the other board members because it was damn near impossible provide financial justification for doing this. All so I could give you what you asked. And now that's done. So, why, then? Why are you still making things difficult for me?" 

While explaining all of this, he pointed at Hiro, and nearly poked him in the chest. He wanted to show that he was cross with Hiro, but he just sounded exasperated. 

And after he finished speaking, he found himself glancing down Hiro's body, for some reason. It wasn't voluntary. It was some Freudian thing. It was a 'don't think of pink elephants' type of thing. It was just a quick, discreet glance, that he caught himself doing. It was so hard to imagine that not all that long ago, he was in sexual congress with... And someone _that_ young. And how it could ever _fit_. How repulsive!

Hiro, of course noticed this, and smirked, and Krei blinked and smoothly, inconspicuously returned his gaze at Hiro's eye level.

"Because I have eyes in my head and I'm not dumb. Because I could tell, just from looking at you."

Krei said nothing.

"Is it true?"

Still, nothing.

"See. See what I mean." 

"We're done here." He picked his suit jacket off from one of the chair backs.

Krei stormed for the door, and had his hand on the handle, when he heard Hiro's voice. "What if I told you that I missed you?" He froze, and a few seconds went by. Without turning around, he sighed, and straightened out his shoulders. 

He expected some kind of sharp retort back. Another reminder about what's appropriate. One bidding for him to 'go to hell'. 

No, the man was very nearly stunned into silence. He kept one hand on the door handle and did not look back. He should leave. He really ought to. There were a lot more things he should say, about appropriateness, lines and expectations from here on out- especially when he would never make good on his so-called 'promise'. That? It was only talk and nothing more. There were a good many words he'd internally reserved for this. Instead, there was only one short, simple thing. 

"How?"

Good god, he was saying a lot of things lately. 

Immediately after that, he was just frozen in space. Come on, he told himself, pull it together. Immediately after the word escaped him, he regretted saying it. 

"How-" Hiro smiled. Wasn't expecting this, and he loved such a tantalizing question. "Let's see-"

"Never mind."

"There were a lot of ways."

"I don't need to know about-"

"I spent time thinking about how it would be, working with you. About us as partners. Business partners. All the the potential that my microbots could have, 'with some development'. How successful that and Baymax could become under Krei Tech."

So, that was all. That was really it. This actually sounded quite reasonable. Krei, in his heart of hearts, wanted to believe it. 

"You could offer me mentorship. Professional experience. Really, it'd be a huge help to me. And I think you'd stand to benefit, too- you know, improve your public image. I'd make your company look good, right?"

"Our company already has enough things going on. Enough people to invest in."

"I was thinking about it just the other day, what it would be like, to have you tracking my projects, instead of some stuffy professor at SFIT. I think it would be beneficial. And you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

" _Tracking my projects._ " It wasn't the words. It was the way he said it.

"I... I really don't know."

"We could have a nice whiteboard session together, while I pitch some design to you. I've got more in common with you than them, you keep up with the industry, you know about all the sexy new tech, whatever's latest-and-greatest, and on private money you're always open to really ambitious ideas. It's be perfect."

"There's nothing wrong with that, normally, but-"

His tone lightened. "Plus, when I'm whiteboarding, I appreciate having someone, you know, tall enough that can help me out with the diagrams and erasing everything." 

Krei turned around, and leaned back against the door. The boy-genius came up and closed the distance between them. "Here." He reached up, and helped himself to smoothing over Krei's tie and collar of his suit jacket. "Fixed it for you."

He frowned. "Thanks."

Hiro studied the man's eyes very carefully, deciding where to proceed next. He stepped a bit more into Krei's personal space, and spoke softly, upward. Krei felt himself subconsciously bend down, to meet him. "Can I tell you something, though?" It was little more than a whisper. "In some of our whiteboarding sessions, maybe you'd stand a little too close behind me? Not gonna lie, it's just- I get a bit excited thinking about that, specifically."

This was it- do or die. Thin ice. If Krei was going to bolt, it would be now. Any minute now. He just listened, silently.

"I was thinking about one thing leading to another. The last time was a few nights ago. Late, I was supposed to be asleep. I... I pictured you and I, together."

Still, he said nothing.

"I pictured us alone, together. Being friendly with each other. The way you'd touch me. I know what you look like when you do it. Got super hard. Couldn't help it."

"Come on."

"And then you would bend me over one of my work desks."

The man exhaled forcefully, and had one hand on the door knob. Hiro was quite certain he was about to bolt. But at this point, so what.

"For this part, I got on my hands and knees, buried my face in the pillow and arch my back and pretended that it was you, screwing me. Maybe with me riding your cock. Or you'd bend me down and do it on the floor. And you're not gentle about it. It's great. So that I could feel it the next day."

But, Krei had this really intense poker face. He relaxed a little, but his hand was still on the door.

"What do you think about that?" Hiro said, his soft breath directly against Krei's chest, since he was physically standing so close.

"I don't know."

"Are... are you hard?" Hiro glanced down Krei's body, but it wasn't possible to be sure, if he only had a semi and the style of pants didn't give it away. He helped himself to cupping Krei's crotch through the pants, and felt the semi-erect member underneath. Then he stroked up and down it a little, just to see. Krei gasped and squirmed against the door, and appeared uncomfortable but did not push Hiro away. "Oh my god." 

"'S time for me to go." He shrugged Hiro's hands away.

"C'mon, you can't leave like that."

"Wanna bet." He muttered. 

That was enough of that. 

When he left out the door, Hiro did not follow him. This should have ended ten minute ago. He should not even have seen Hiro here. He straightened himself out. Exiting through the next set of doors, he heard the announce continuing, blaring in the background. As advertised, it continued on without him. Made a mental note to watch the recorded stream sometime. He turned right into the next foyer.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against it. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his tie and then cleared his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they saw each other, Hiro found himself significantly richer and more popular- there was an actual _fanbase_ resulting from the announce. And the company stood to benefit, as well. Press liked the demonstrations. Stock price was up. A couple more days, and they could all return home and put an end to these long, terrible 'fix the announcement' planning meetings and late-night conference calls.

What with the conference being a huge hit, the festivities continued long afterward that day. And like every year, there was a smaller, private celebration for the board of directors only. Like they had for the last several years, they booked a hall in the city's historical district. Easy to travel to from where they stayed, but far enough to be insulated from much of the conference noise and crowds, a ways off of the strip.

The CEO and directors stood outside, on the front patio in front of the hall, giving each other their long, drawn-out goodbyes. 

The 'after-party' was always a smaller, much quieter affair. Usually the staff 'got it out of their system' at the bar immediately after the announce, and then they had a couple days to visit the conference as guests. This year, not all of the attendees were invited. Krei should have known. He _knew_ he heard something, or sensed it, but the sales director was getting into her limo, and they were helping her with her bags.

And then- actually, the financial director saw him first.

"Mr. Hamada!" The director spoke warmly to Hiro. "Fancy seeing you here!" Krei felt that pit in his stomach returning.

"I'd say the presentation went well." The boy looked pleased with himself. "Wouldn't you?"

The director was all too impressed by how well Hiro handled things at the presentation. "See, and Krei wasn't sure about this whole thing, from the beginning." This won him a glare from the other man. " _I_ talked him into it. Real good thing I did!"

"We seem to keep running into each other. It's always a treat."

"What Mr. Krei is trying to say is, we're really grateful for your joining us this year. This's been our craziest announcement in as long as I can remember. Which is saying something! I really hope it won't be the first time."

"I hope so, too." He paused, deliberating over something. "Actually, I was hoping to get to see what Lee-Sankai Hall looks like, before I have to return home." His demeanor changed. "It's not some huge, important reason, but... my brother's graduation ceremony was to be here."

The director heard this, and after a moment of thinking about what it meant, was very nearly moved to tears. "Say no more. Myself, I have to deliver a talk in thirty-" And, of course, his vehicle had arrived while they were talking, "But Mr. Krei would be more than happy to show you around."

"I don't know if now's a good time for me ei-"

"Al, come on." The other man made a pantomime of elbowing him, without actually doing it.

"Just- maybe, a few minutes. And then I really need to get going, too, actually."

"Young man, you take as much time as you need. And be sure to ask Mr. Krei tons and tons of questions about our R&D budget. He really appreciates that." The director bade them goodbye, loaded his laptop bag and another large box with the leftover cake into the trunk. Hiro checked something on his phone as he heard the car leave.

"You went all the way out here, for this?" Krei said to him, as they climbed up the steps into the foyer.

The nearly two-hundred-year-old building used to be a small parliament building, and then a courthouse of the city's now-historical downtown. The corporate event organizer working with Krei Tech had a habit of booking this place for the week for its post-conference gathering. They had some connections. The low ceilings, ornate stone walls and condition of the interior made the age of this place very obvious. Nowadays, the hall was relegated to a community center, rented out for weddings and other events. 

"I won that botfight. I have you to thank, for that."

"Jesus. You're not supposed to be here. Not even anything against you. It's a clearance-" Krei's voice echoed throughout the large atrium. He noticed it, and quieted himself down.

"What's in here?" Unsatisfied with staying in the main hall, Hiro started opening doors down one wing. Some were locked, some weren't.

"I'm so done trying to reason with you. Clearly even inviting you to this was a mistake." These looked to be offices- or, at least they were, long ago. They walked past what looked like the furnace room, but the chimney was blocked off and disconnected. For the most part, this place was well-preserved, decorated with antique furniture and framed portraits. The journey took them down one narrow hallway, and then another. 

"Not this one..." Hiro murmured.

"And you know what, I _knew_ it was a mistake, but my co-workers were all in favor. 'He's the genius child', 'robotics prodigy', 'the right direction for our company'. They don't know anything."

"This was where they were supposed to do the document signing. We attended his best friend's ceremony, here. His was supposed to be next." 

The young boy glanced wistfully across at a windowed meeting room which was larger than the others. He was, of course, referring to Wasabi's convocation upon finishing undergrad. Only a formality, sure- for those continuing on for their master's. But it still meant something- this was one of those things Hiro really latched onto. Krei supposed there might be some fragment, however small, of what Hiro was doing now, that wasn't some ruse. Maybe he ought to put some of his assumptions to rest. He was quiet as Hiro peered inside. The boy didn't enter, as if it suddenly engendered some difficult memories. 

"And then, here's-" Hiro moved onward, and one room a couple doors down caught his interest, and he and Krei stepped inside. At least, one of them seemed to know where he was going. 

"What's this one for?"

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Then, why did you-" With a level of stealth Krei never saw coming, Hiro plunged a device into the door, wedging it against the frame. "Oh, no." He tried the door. It was no use. 

"I thought you might appreciate seeing-" he followed Krei up towards the door- "one of my new projects." The activator, still in his hand, lit up, and he put it back in his pocket. "See, I'm not just botfighting."

"Hiro, you little shit-" The complex locking mechanism was one with the door, and Krei could not for the life of him pry it off. To think of brute-forcing it open- even for an adult of decent strength like Krei, it was impossible. In defeat, he leaned back against the door. "What now? We complied with everything you wanted. What next- half my company? The whole thing?"

Hiro wordlessly came up to Krei, reached up and grabbed his shoulders, and tried to get all the way into a kiss. 

"Nope. Nope." The very moment Krei realized what was happening, he tore away and it was fairly easy to do. After whisking Hiro's little fingers off of his suit, he straightened the fabric out afterward, acting like someone had just sneezed on him.

"I've been thinking about it."

"Deactivate the door."

"And- from what it sounded like earlier, you've been thinking about it too."

"Did you think this stupid little prank was a good idea? Get me here, trap the door, call it good? Well, joke's on you. There's people here. They'll hear us, and they'll get us out and that'll be the end of it. Even though the event is over-"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for five or six hours at least. I paid them off. Security too."

"I don't understand."

"That little tip you gave me? Seriously. I _cleaned up_." He pretty much had it in the bag anyway, but this was just insurance. That botfight was one of his shortest yet. How little effort it was, just to do a simple protocol injection, set two registers on his opponent's bots and _game set_. The bot was dead, which was an automatic forfeit. And if Hiro didn't look awfully smug. "It didn't even cost that much. I still got money left over to buy the unit they had. The new version."

"Oh, for fuck's sake..."

"Don't worry, if anyone asks, I'll just tell them I found the exploit myself. Wouldn't be so hard to believe, would it?"

"Fine, but that- that's not..." Leaking the software vulnerability was the furthest thing from Krei's mind. 

"Now, as for you and I-" Once again, he slid his hands up and over Krei's shoulders. The man cringed away from Hiro's touch but couldn't bring himself to retaliate. "Wow, I've never seen you give me that look before. Yeesh. What are you going to do? Hit me?"

"No."

"Good, 'cause you would be in a world of shit if you did that."

He took a step backward. "But make no mistake. You think I couldn't throw you across a room? I have a right to personal space." It'd be hard to deliver on this, what with Hiro pulling himself up to Krei, wrapping his scrawny arms around the grown man's shoulders. 

"I like this." He looked at the man up and down. There was nothing clean about it.

"Don't test me." He pointed at Hiro's chest.

"You want to wait this out? Fine. Good idea. Let's do that. And let them find us. I'll just make myself more comfortable. Maybe lay around here, take off my clothes-" 

"What?!" He frantically intercepted Hiro, not that he wanted to even touch him, but to ensure that his clothes stayed on.

"It'd look pretty bad, wouldn't it?"

"But we wouldn't even do anything!"

"They don't know that, or care."

"They would know you did something to the door."

"Ah, yes. They would know _someone_ did _something_ to the door." He could only listen, in horror. "Those parts? They're Krei Tech manufactured. Go ahead if you want, and check the software signature on them. They originate from _your_ main campus. I took the liberty of replicating that guy's- the director of finance's- signature, when I got a quick look at his laptop. It's as good as being _your_ equipment, not mine."

"I... I don't-"

"Any of that happens, it could end your career. This could end your career so fast. This fucking scandal that will _rock your world_." 

"I-I don't want my world rocked."

As advertised, they were alone in this building and the streets here were very sleepy, with all of the tourists otherwise occupied on the strip, a good distance away. Involuntarily, Krei shrugged himself away from the boy again. He was out of options to push Hiro away. He wasn't that kind of person. Hiro was a boy, and he was a grown man, and that was all. There were windows on the opposite side of this room, with the blinds down. The light filtered through them, casting patterns onto the hardwood floor. Hiro walked over and peered through the blinds absently. 

Hiro looked back at him. He felt another 'pit' forming in his stomach. Sometimes, he found himself looking at it. Hiro's asymmetrical smile. 

There was nothing ever at all beautiful about the things Hiro would say, or this particular breed of revenge that the boy created for him. But... If that smile belonged to anyone else, he might find it _striking_. It brought about all these strange feelings. There was something different about it, and that's all he could say. 

"Come here, Mr. Krei."

"Why? What are you-"

Hiro lost patience, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms once more around the man, as if they were somehow a couple. As if it were the most natural thing in the world. He stood up on his toes, and Krei was pulled down to meet him.

That soft, simple physical contact- at first it brought out something almost fatherly in him. This was something hard-wired in him, and had been for some years, although he never had offspring of his own. These feelings were far from anything romantic. It was something chaste, innocent, and simple. 

This part of him, that wanted to treat the embracing arms around his shoulders as nothing more than the chaste affections of a child. The size of Hiro and knowing who he was spurred this on. As in, how it physically _felt_. It would be so easy to pick up in his arms. Hiro's arms were so scrawny and his body just felt so small and delicate. It made him simply want to protect someone like that from the world, to help him, and nothing more. 

Before his brain took over and then he just wanted to screw him over financially. Before everything else happened.

"Did you think of me? You did, didn't you?" He guided Krei's hand over to rest nicely on the side of his face, something vaguely affectionate, and then guided the man's thumb over to his mouth. Hiro kissed the tip of the man's thumb tenderly. He could hear Krei suppress a startled gasp with the kiss. "Since, you should know, I thought of you."

"Tell me what I should do, so that we can get this over with as fast, and as painlessly as possible." He kept stoic. Sure, Hiro was acting affectionate to him, but the boy wasn't terribly smooth or skilled with what he was doing. 

It was nothing, really. No big deal. He just watched absently, as if he were watching some elevator floor indicator.

"This meeting, I hope, shouldn't come as some surprise to you. You keep eyefucking me, here, there, back at the presentation. What d'you want me to do?"

"That's not true, and you know it."

Hiro moved his attention from Krei's thumb, to the man's neck. Soft, warm kisses along the man's collar. It gave him _shivers_. The raw physical contact, it wasn't good or bad. 

He hated the idea of whom they were coming from. He hated the idea that this was _familiar_.

"Did you think about the things we did?"

He sighed. "You could say that." said the CEO.

"So, what did you think about?"

"How much I regret ever getting on your bad side. You should get someone your own age."

"I did."

"You... what?" He didn't pull away from Hiro, but he made this small, involuntary start from hearing this. Immediately he felt foolish, and then kept his cool. 

"I fucked someone. Let's see, it was a little bit after we did it, but definitely before last week, but not Thursday, so-" he pointed one finger upwards, "-lemme think-"

He stammered. "So, you- I mean-" 

"Wednesday." He pulled back a little and looked at Krei in silence for a moment, and something registered with him. "Oh. No. No way. Are you _jealous_?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He shook his head.

"The adult sponsor of all my innovations in robots, the world-famous, esteemed CEO of Krei Tech Industries is _jealous_ I fucked around with someone else."

"I could not care one iota about your sex life. Let me make that perfectly clear."

"It's okay."

"I would really, really be happiest having nothing to do with it!"

"But can I tell you what?" He smiled.

"Now, you've got all that out of your system, and you should be able to stick with someone your age." It occurred to him that he cut Hiro off. "...What?"

"It wasn't as good."

Krei looked at him, with that same, worried expression, hands still at his sides while Hiro doted on him.

"I can't pinpoint exactly as to what it was. His cock was, I dunno, a comparable size. Maybe a bit smaller? Hard to tell."

"That's... Way too much information."

"The technique he used when he was, like, thrusting it in. It didn't get as fully hard as yours did. I mean, I still enjoyed it, but it just wasn't the same. I could still get off, but it took a lot more effort."

"The world's a big place, you deserve to go out and find someone that you like."

"And then there's the fact we wrapped it up. Anyway, I don't know what I'd do with myself if I couldn't experience _this_ again." He stepped up close to Krei, and roughly grabbed one of the man's belt loops to pull himself closer. 

Didn't otherwise touch him, but the intent behind the gesture was a very clear one. Krei felt himself taken off guard, even thrown off balance a little. 

So he was stuck here in this room, with no choice but to indulge Hiro. 

But he didn't have to like it. He took a moment to register the small hand grabbing at his belt, looked down, floundered and actually, involuntarily, pushed Hiro away from him, while nervously backing away himself. Hiro followed his step backwards, and Krei took a deep breath, hands still at his sides.

"I think you'd figure som- mmph!" he was cut off by hard kiss, as Hiro leapt up against him with his arms wound onto his shoulders, and hung there with his feet dangling. If only to ease the weight, Krei held Hiro up and supported his back. When Hiro started to wrap his legs around Krei's hips, it was clear that wasn't enough support, he didn't want to topple over- so he braced Hiro's bottom using his arm. 

Much as the teen loved being picked up, Krei found it terribly uncomfortable and awkward. Despite everything, it reminded him of how one might pick up a child. Something like this should be chaste. Innocent. It was far from that, though. He tried to gently peel Hiro off of him but received zero co-operation. As he no longer felt like standing, he stepped backward and sat himself down on the couch, bringing Hiro with him. 

This conveniently put Hiro in Krei's lap. As soon as they were there, and he didn't have to hold Hiro out of necessity, the man's hands dropped once again to his sides, and then he rested them politely on the edge of the couch.

"Does this seem familiar to you?"

It did. It sure as hell did. The way those slim knees parted around Krei's hips. The soft lips on his neck. The fact that it happened in his own office was crazy enough in and of itself. The time he spent handcuffed to his own desk chair, and the teen was sitting in his lap, molesting him, riding his dick.

No, he tried to block _those_ details out from his memory.

And yet, here they were.

"How many times have you been thinking about bending me over? And be honest."

"No, actually-" Actually, the way Krei's dick was being grinded on Hiro's ass, perhaps he couldn't help but to be reminded of it. "I've been busy, doing my job." 

"Put your hands on me. I swear, you're afraid to touch me." 

In response, he just barely rested his hands on Hiro's shoulderblades, barely even making any contact, like the worse part of an awkward hug. Fulfilling only the absolute, bare minimum- It was no matter to Hiro, and the boy pressed more kisses into Krei's ear and collar which he tried to make himself ignore. 

He kissed the man with more energy and passion, despite having none of it returned. Krei's lips cold-fished and still against his, and he could barely feel the brush of his hands against his shoulders. He tightened the embrace even though it was very clearly one-sided. Hiro pulled himself close to Krei- as close as possible, given the man had to bend over slightly to meet Hiro. He wanted more. More force, more contact, anything really. He wanted Krei to seize him, take control, wrestle him down and give _it_ to him right there on the floor or something, but of course he wouldn't do that. There was only that ever-so-gentle, tentative contact on his shoulders.

Hiro pushed his body more up against the man's. "Do you like how small I am?" Didn't need an answer. "Yeah, you do."

"I think you should pick on someone your own size, if that's what you're asking." He grimaced- his automatic reaction was to turn his face away, after a particularly wet kiss.

"You like them small and cute, right?"

"No."

"You do now."

"Believe me, I still can't accept everything that happened as-"

"Bet you couldn't imagine me sliding up and down, riding your dick." 

"real." He had half a mind to say 'anatomically possible'.

"And then you busting a nut in me."

"Jesus..."

About to continue that line of thought, he got distracted. "Wow, look at this." Hiro held his sleeve up against Krei's. "My wrists are like, half your size." 

The man thought about some things that he would never say out loud. Even when Krei was younger, around Hiro's age, he looked more athletic than Hiro was. Different from how he was built. 

It reminded him. All those years back in secondary school, he was a little bit bookish but stayed in one of the more 'popular' social circles on account of him being such a smooth talker, and pretty good-looking amongst his peers. And was class valedictorian, after all. Skinny boys were popular now, but not back then. It wasn't fair, really. Boys who looked like Hiro were the usual targets for bullying and would get beaten up after class for their lunch money. No matter how book-smart they were. He wondered if anything had changed.

"What are you thinking about?"

The other thing he couldn't get over, in terms how damn small Hiro's body was- his chest. It captivated him, somehow. Not even in some sexual way. Seriously. If he were to splay his hand out, it would cover the most part of Hiro's whole chest. It was so narrow, and flat as a board. 

"Nothing."

"Kiss me here." He pulled the collar of his shirt over to one side, and didn't pull or guide Krei's head. Somehow, the fact that he had to do it on his own- made it even worse. It felt _real_ , like he wasn't being forced to do it. All the same, he kissed the boy's collar very gently. It was so light and soft, through the fabric, Hiro only barely felt it. 

He touched Hiro's chest, tentatively, then realized himself and pulled back. "I can't go through with this..."

"Don't be like that."

"I mean it. I can't. There's just no way."

Hiro nodded. "I understand."

"Good." After he said that, Hiro solemnly pulled away from him and dismounted the man's lap, taking a seat further down in the couch. He pulled something out of his pocket which looked familiar to Krei. It was Hiro's phone. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking something. Stock quotes. Don't worry."

He picked up his camera phone, pointed it at himself with one half of Krei's shoulder in the frame.

"Hi, guys. Friends and followers of my channel, who've been following my build-a-robot-at-home tutorial videos. My name's Hiro Hamada, and today, I'm gonna be fucking this dude." He pointed with his chin over to one side.

"Oh, for fuck's sake-"

"This guy really needs no introduction."

"For the love of-" He attempted to grab the phone out of Hiro's hand. He quickly dodged it easily and acquired some distance between them. The kid's reflexes were nothing to sneeze at. The years of video games and robot tinkering served him well as he snatched his hand away and tried to acquire some distance from Krei, all while keeping the camera at himself.

"Afterward please be sure to leave a comment below, if you like what you see. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. I appreciate your support, and always welcome any tips or suggesti-" He recited all of this while swiftly moving away from Krei, but wasn't fast enough. The man snatched the phone out of Hiro's hand, switched it off, and that was the end of that.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Give that back-"

"If this is streaming it out, so help me-" He glanced at the phone. It wasn't streaming. Local only.

"What are you so fucking worked up about? Even if it was, look, there's nothing remotely bad in the frame. Just some harmless joke." He tried his damndest to wrest the item out of the Krei's hand, but Krei overpowered him.

"Nothing?!"

"Especially since we didn't get to finish the video." He smirked.

"I don't believe this. Do you have any idea about anything?!"

"Give me back my phone, I mean it. Don't got all day."

"Why would I do that?"

"Do it, before I fucking make you." The boy glared. Apparently when it came to the phone, it was personal. Hiro knew what he was capable of, even if he didn't say it. This was a threat, and he meant it.

Krei rolled his eyes. He glanced around, wound his arm back and smashed the phone into one of the end tables. 

It made a terrible sound. The device broke apart, screen shattering, buttons left in several pieces. The dislodged, small disc-shaped battery rolled down the floor, along with fragments of the memory card. He caught his breath, and looked on what he'd done. Any other situation, he'd be a little bit remorseful. He took a chunk of sad wreckage which was the biggest remaining part of it, and placed it back in Hiro's hand. 

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Here. You can have it back."

"You piece of shit, you wrecked my phone!"

"I'll pay for a new one, okay?"

"Motherfucker..." He muttered under his breath at the debris in his hand.

"You can get another one of these, or a better one. Any model you want. Just, please, don't-"

"I should fucking smash your phone, see how you like it. Can I have a ZTi-990?" That came awfully fast.

"Really?" It was this early-adopter, terribly overpriced model, the most expensive flagship device of their competitor. "Come on." 

"Funny, I don't remember being signed on to your corporate evangelism team."

"Fine. Fine." He made an innocent pantomime of remembering something. "Oh- but, you know what, my corporate access is down. Let's go out and order it, now." He started walking toward the door.

He smiled. "Nice try." Hiro stood in front of the blinded window. He discarded the wrecked phone on the table, and walked up to Krei. He slid his hands up Krei's suited chest, and rested them on his broad shoulders, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He was uncomfortable. He involuntarily shrugged the childlike hands away.

Then Hiro grabbed Krei's necktie and used it to drag Krei's face down to his level, with the man bending at the waist. And then Hiro kissed him, eager and aggressive, on the mouth. "You're lucky if I ever forgive you."

There was one hell of a lot of force behind it, making up for this real lack of experience that was obvious to him. And he just wouldn't give up. It became wet and messy, Hiro pushed his tongue into the adult man's mouth. He really had no choice except to return the kiss. At least, the boy lessened his grip on his tie.

He felt his breath return. The kiss went on and on, and Hiro didn't tire of it. Finally, Krei lowered his defenses a little, and let the lousy kid feel up his suit and his shoulders. Whatever- what did it matter. Play his cards right, and maybe it would stop right here. Before, he could mentally remove himself. Did it once, could do it again. And yet- he couldn't help but keep himself _present_. And then that wave of strange memories hit him. This part was familiar, too. Like what happened before, when Hiro was _with_ him.

Like ten years ago, in that old house by the waterfront, right in the living room. Yes, he had on that pristine dark green blazer she liked, of course she wore that beautiful summer dress with the lace trim. Lord knows he had work and she had her research but at least _temporarily_ , they had their escape- only here was the birds and the rushing of waves and the flowering crabapple trees. How they could spend hours in the yard there relaxing in the gazebo together watching the sailboats go by. 

Like in that living room, when she told him she _wished she could make this last forever_ or at least that work didn't have to dominate all of their time together, and it didn't, he told her. The company was established and growing beautifully- he'd done well for himself. Did it require such a constant investment, even now? From both of them? She wanted to move onto other things- not just manufacturing and assembly-line robotics. Not just this single corporate machine. It was easy to forget- about the other things they'd hoped to accomplish, about all the things they'd promised each other.

Like the way he told her, _let's go to Paris_. She dropped her keys. How, on earth? Ridiculous, that wasn't something they could just do. _Just, leave? Just like that?_ He swept her up in his arms. _Why not? The private jet's already booked, so is everything else. What do you think? Don't worry about your boss, for now. If you want, we can leave tomorrow._ This was it. One of their promises. That summer dress flowed around them, as he waltzed with her and dipped her down. _Oh, Al-_ and when they kissed- _I love you._ \- and funny, how it felt just like the first time.

He could hear the sound of a louder-than-normal vehicle cruise down the street outside. The boy-genius's arms had embraced him like this for so long, carding small fingers through the short hairs on the back of Krei's head. 

But in something unprecedented so far, he took his hands off of Krei completely, leaving him feeling awkward and disheveled and idle. 

"Kiss me on the mouth, now."

"We just-"

" _You_ have to do it."

He was shocked at the request, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Hiro had never before asked this of him. Everything Hiro wanted, he would just take it. Krei looked at the dark eyes in front of him. Out of Hiro stealing the kiss or asking him to do it- he didn't know which was more cruel. 

It was cruel, and unfair. He very gently held Hiro's shoulders with his fingertips, bent over to meet face-to-face, and stopped halfway. He had to do it. Hiro stayed ever patient, looking up at him, waiting. He pressed his forehead against Hiro's, and frowned. The way he could _feel_ the breath tickling against his lips. The way Hiro kept glancing between those blue eyes, and downward. The way his hands drifted from Hiro's shoulders to gently holding upper parts of his arms. 

He leaned in, and ever so softly closed it. He lingered the kiss there, and felt himself close his eyes, and so did Hiro. He angled his face to the side, like someone with his DNA had to be used to doing so that it wasn't all nose. And in much the same way he felt the kid kiss him back, mimicking him. Something gentle and dry. There was no street noise. No anything. He had never felt things this _quiet_ with Hiro before. 

When he pulled away, Hiro actually blushed- as he realized it, the boy tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal. 

Not a moment sooner, he insistently pulled Krei into another kiss- this one felt less messy, more focused- Hiro changed his technique slightly after all of that. Also, to recover the upper hand, maybe. The man felt himself being pulled back towards the couch. And after Hiro guided him to sit by his side, it was easier to get access to each other- the height difference wasn't so obvious when they were sitting down. In fact, Hiro pull him into a close embrace, their upper bodies pressed flush together. 

As a trick for trying to get some air, Krei pulled away from him and kissed Hiro's neck. He planted lazy kisses along Hiro's throat, and his collar, even overtop his clothes. 

Hiro wanted more. He liked this a little too much. He took hold of the back of Krei's head, to guide Krei to more forcefully plant kisses there. "Get in there-"

Krei let out a sigh and pressed his lips further into the clothed collar, even as Hiro was guiding him lower to kiss his chest. Into one red, robot-emblazoned T-shirt. Then he moved lower, and trailed kisses all over Hiro's chest and upper stomach. 

He wished he knew what to do. Whatever it was Hiro wanted. So that he could get done with this, get out of this, as painlessly as possible. He tried to just act as natural about at all, even when deep-down it was unthinkable, repugnant to him. Even when it went against his very nature. Krei explored the cute, perfect little chest and stomach, kissing it with so much romance and intimacy no matter how deplorable it all felt. 

Hiro lifted up his shirt, and actually used the man's hand to keep it held up there. Krei looked at what he was doing, incredulous. It felt as if _he_ lifted up his goddamned shirt. That cute boy's-section-small shirt bunched up around Hiro's collar and it stayed there, revealing his bare chest. The pale skin was flat as a board, and the boy was so slender that he could just see the outline of his ribs. 

The man's face was pressed in, forcing him to kiss all over the bare chest, in the same way he did overtop of Hiro's shirt. This one was more wet, and more leisurely. Hiro smiled, and pushed his body out forward more since he liked it so much. Krei kept his soft hold on Hiro's shoulders and continued to kiss all along from the boy's collar to his navel. 

God, there was just nothing _to_ him. He was so flat. Something delicate. He changed his grasp on Hiro from the boy's shoulders to his sides, just underneath his ribs- and that was when his thumb inadvertently flicked Hiro's nipple. At that, Hiro made a small noise and thrust his hips into Krei once more. The man glanced upward at Hiro's face. So, he liked that. 

The CEO wasn't thinking like himself anymore. Or perhaps, he only wanted to find out what Hiro wanted, so that he could be done with all this. He kissed Hiro's nipple, and it seemed to make him relax but no more excited. And then, with his thumb, he flicked it. This made Hiro squirm, and holy shit- his erection twitched, and got bigger, tenting up a little in his cargo shorts. So he liked this kind of thing, Krei noticed. He could do that. With his fingers still bracing the sides of Hiro's chest, he brushed against Hiro's nipples over and over with his thumbs, while trailing kisses all over Hiro's upper chest and collar. Hiro could barely contain himself. Holy shit. Almost jizzed right there. Hiro squirmed around in Krei's lap, struggling to control it. It just felt so damn good. He was hard as anything, and had been, for the past while. 

With one thumb, he very gently kept doing that, and on the other side, his thumb and forefinger very gently pulled on one nipple and let go. A few more times. Fuck. Hiro was so hard, it occupied all of his mind. It was almost painful. They were the tiniest bit swollen. There was something very attractive about it, since on Hiro's chest, that's pretty much all there was. 

When Hiro's shirt started to fall back down, he used his thumbs to keep the fabric bunched up there, and kissed all over his chest once more, slowly and tenderly. 

"Fuck-"

"You want me to do that more?, Or..."

"No. I don't wanna come this soon."

"Fine. Wait- what?"

"I wanna get my money's worth, out of this."

"Oh, for fuck's sake-" He seized Hiro in his arms. "Let's just get this over with." 

How was it possible he would get so close this soon, and that easily? All he had to do was what he just did, maybe Hiro would touch himself a little, few seconds, and that's it? Easy enough. He still didn't like it, make no mistake- and to grab Hiro like that was very unlike him, but at that moment he'd decided on the lesser of several evils. Might as well just do that and call it good. 

"No, but nice try." Hiro chuckled, and extracted himself. "It doesn't work that way." Hiro's cute robot T-shirt fell back down as he shifted positions and got comfortable. 

"What else could you possibl-" He was cut off by a swift kiss on the mouth. The man shifted around uncomfortably on the couch. "Mmph!" He tried to shift himself a little on the couch, if only so that Hiro was not grinding his ass directly on his crotch. If he shifted over, it seemed to follow him. The boy kept his grip firm on Krei's shoulders, whenever his hands weren't exploring the insides of the man's suit jacket, his nicely-pressed shirt and tie.

Only stopping, when he had to let up for air.


	3. Chapter 3

"I like this tie. Is it new?"

"We don't need to sit like this."

"Well, I fit on your lap so nicely. Where do you think you're going?"

"Please-"

"I was thinking about this, at the presentation."

Hiro continued to grind his hips, his parted legs, onto Krei's crotch. Even through the those cargo shorts and Krei's suit pants, all those layers of fabric, he felt it. More than he ever would have wanted. "S-stop doing that."

"Were you thinking of getting behind me, and bending me over, right there at the Expo? How much have you been wanting to get between my legs? Be honest."

It was like 'don't think of pink elephants'. He didn't want to dwell on all of that. But inevitably, a whole slew of images entered his mind. He turned red, flustered, and fought them back down. 

"At the presentation I was only thinking of how I can make the world a better place. Which makes one of us."

"Just so you know, I've been keeping it nice and tight for you."

" _It_?!"

"Aw, you're being shy." He wrung another wet kiss from the CEO. "Did you see yourself, last time? You were fucking _slaying_ it." No, he didn't want to be reminded. Not of that. Not of anything in that ballpark.

Hiro took this opportunity to reach down, and try and start petting Krei's member through his suit pants. He instinctively jumped up a little, startled, and instinctively yanked Hiro's hand away. "You don't need to do that."

"But-"

"It's okay. Really." He moved Hiro's hand and tried to urge Hiro off of his lap on the couch, despite having no real means of an effective getaway. "I insist." 

"Just-"

Right then, something caught Hiro's attention. "Oh my god."

"Don't-"

"I didn't even do anything to you. You're... you're hard. Already."

"No, it's-" What. Not what it looks like? Of course. Of fucking course he noticed. There was nothing more to say.

"Is this from talking about it? The thing, back at the presentation?"

"No. I don't know how many times I have to say it. To be perfectly clear, I had _no_ interest in that _at all_."

"Or from _this_?" He clung to Krei, and nudged his spread legs against it, some more. He felt every strained gasp and sound against the man's lips as he messily kissed him, all while grinding the man's lap. 

The man choked out a gasp, and tried in vain to coax Hiro off of him. "It's not-"

"I knew it. Fucking knew it." Krei shook his head but the truth was obvious. "You like this, Mr. Executive CEO? One of the 'young minds that will shape your company's future', getting comfortable on your dick? Seriously."

"Please, you can't just-"

Those cargo shorts weren't so heavyweight that he couldn't feel something. Especially if he moved up so that his hips were flush with Krei's stomach, and if the boy's own tent was pressing, nudging against Krei's stomach. 

"That is so nasty." He even futzed with his positioning, and the cargo shorts so that it nestled right in between his ass cheeks. This was much better. This was a great spot to squirm around, cozy up against the man and get comfortable, just to leave him wanting more. "Right when I think I know everything there is to know about you, something like this comes along. It's perfect."

Funny how, in the beginning, Krei was totally unresponsive. He sat there passively, while Hiro nudged his hips into the adult man's clothed hard-on. This must be nothing more than a hard-wired, biological response. He hated how little control he had over all this. 

Fuck it, he was a decent man. Really, he really was. And- even if it was completely, entirely automatic- he found himself rocking his hips back, just ever so slightly, against Hiro's body. He didn't even notice he was doing it when it happened. But, Hiro sure as hell did. And how fucking delighted and smug the boy was, to find Krei once again at war with himself. 

He couldn't keep up this battle forever. Not against that nice, inviting little body- one whose insides he already fucking _knew_.

Hiro knew Krei wouldn't do it for him, so he unzipped his own fly and pulled it out. There wasn't enough room inside those cargo shorts and the discomfort was getting a bit much. 

Krei flustered and looked away. Shouldn't look directly at it. Nothing he hadn't seen before, but it was still just as uncomfortable as the first time. 

He loved this kind of power he had over the CEO. And he really, really wanted to jerk himself off, to put on a bit of a show for him, but he feared that he might come too soon. 

Better to keep things nice and slow. He carefully unbuckled the man's belt. Krei had the automatic urge to push away those little hands, to put a stop to this, but knew it would be no use. Hiro had difficulty unbuckling the man's belt for some reason, but finally he got it. Undid the button, and unzipped his fly, and pulled down the man's boxers just enough. Fully hard, this time. He salivated. Gave it a few introductory strokes, to make sure he was interested.

It was big, like he remembered. He'd even seen enough adult man cocks in porn off the internet to know what to expect, and he could really appreciate this one. He stroked it, up and down, and then again, and again, and heard Krei gasp and groan and struggle against himself with no real means of pushing him away. This was too perfect. He hardly had to break a sweat. A little bit of spit to lube it up, and he was getting him halfway there. 

He closed a kiss over the Krei's staggered breathing. And to think, given how soft it was, it would have otherwise felt somehow _gentle_. Innocent. 

But to satisfy his own whims, he pressed his cock against the man's. He loved seeing both the heads pointing up toward him. The sight was obscene. His mind went to all kinds of filthy places where he imagined them cumming one right after the other, jizzing on each other's cocks, at the same time. That was one option, for today. Table that idea.

He spat into his hand and serviced both dicks, up and down. Krei looked down in front of him, in horror. It _was_ obscene. The sight of the young boy's naked tool, getting jerked off against him, was already too much for him. They were _pressed up_ against each other. And stroked at the same time. He could only watch, in horror. He felt completely lost. It didn't help how Hiro clung to him, kissed him like that, and felt him up.

Even something like _this_ just served to remind him of the size difference between him and Hiro. But that tight grip, and how slick it was- up, and down. He couldn't help but imagine that he and Hiro were fucking the same thing, if that were even possible. And with how damn nice this physically felt, it didn't come with all the bigger hangups he had about sticking it in Hiro. What the hell? He tried to keep his brain in check. This _was_ a battle and he was steadily losing. His pre-cum beaded around his cock-head and served to lubricate the whole thing. 

Too much of this, and it would be dangerous. He could actually get off on this. No, really. Especially, if he closed his eyes, and just _imagined_ it was something else. 

When Hiro noticed that the man was close, he stopped. Of fucking course. Couldn't have their nice evening cut short by some mishap. 

He let go completely and a tiny trail of spit connected their dicks as those separated a little too. Sitting on the man's lap helped to equalize their heights a bit. Both breathing heavily now, Hiro pressed his forehead against Krei's. 

"I wonder if it'll be any easier going in, the second time."

"Why does there have to be a 'second time'? Are you dead set on that?" 

"You can think about it while you're pounding the shit out of me."

"Please, come on."

"As if you don't miss being inside _this_." He gestured to himself, pointing to his chest with two thumbs.

"You don't want sex, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"And you won't let me go, otherwise."

"Nope."

"If you absolutely need to have it, then, uh- let me..."

"Let you what?"

"It's, um-"

Trying to get the words out, he grew more and more flustered which amused Hiro to no end. Hiro leaned in close, and spoke softly, insistently against his ear. "What?"

It was killing him inside, even to say this much. "...Let me suck you off."

"For real?"

"Or, I mean, it doesn't have to be that. It could be something else." He had difficulty getting the words out. "Whatever else you want me to do."

"Oh, man-"

"Just- please, I don't want to put it in you. If you're going to make me do something terrible here, fine. You won't let me go without getting something sexual out of it, fine. Just... Make it anything else. Anything."

"You are too hilarious."

"It's something I don't ever want to do again."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"I do. You want to exploit me somehow, you won't let me leave, then, just- anything but that."

"Is it so bad?"

"I don't like the idea of it." He swallowed. "No, I can't stand the idea of it. Even how old you are aside, there's- it's just..." Not that Hiro was _all_ that small, but in Krei's mind it was far worse. "It seems physically damaging, feels anatomically wrong, and was really unsanitary how we did it, and that's something that should not happen again. Just risks upon risks. I mean... do you need more reasons?"

Hiro smiled. "I really appreciate your honesty." He kissed him very tenderly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. The embrace felt warm, and comfortable. "Maybe we can just sit together, and talk about Baymax, today."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I was just kidding, obviously. You are going to fuck me, nice and long and deep." To Hiro's credit, he gave him a took a good, long pause for Krei to internalize what was being said and so nicely let it sink in.

"But- why?"

"And make it worthwhile."

"Please-"

"I'm counting on you."

"That's- that's what you want you want from me."

"Yeah."

"And I need to do it... What. Five, ten minutes? Until you get off?"

"No. Until _you_ cum."

He felt that familiar weight shifting around on his lap, skinny hips and thighs underneath cargo pants nudging over his pulled-down suit pants. He knew it was no use trying to pull himself away. Hiro used his grip on the man's shoulders to pull himself in close and he pressed unwanted kisses onto Krei's neck and collar. 

It was too cruel, doing this to him. Some terrible images ran through Krei's head. He looked at Hiro with fear, horror, doubt that he could even do this. Whatever psychological games the boy was playing with him, it was something he didn't understand, couldn't come to terms with. There _was_ nothing physical forcing him, like last time. There was no chain cuffing his wrists to a chair. He could get up. But that was kind of _it_. He did feel trapped, down on this couch with Hiro on top of him. 

It still felt wrong. Unnatural. 

He always supposed that at some point in his life, he would develop a paternal instinct. It should absolutely kick in, when faced with someone young like this. Especially, back when he was married. But, no, this was something much more complicated. Damned if Hiro wouldn't simply let the two of them keep their distance from one another, like they should. And now, a part of him wanted the robotics prodigy, inside and out- it was a question of whether he could let it take over. 

"You can't just- hey!" Hiro started stroking the man's cock once more, faster than before. Krei's own hands hovered there, about to pull the boy's hands away. He was about to, really. In that moment, he could even bring himself to relax, and imagine this was coming from someone else.

"It's definitely hard enough."

"You're not. You're not going to."

"Relax. I'll just tease it a bit for now, okay?"

But Hiro decided to slide his shorts and underwear off enough to grind his bare lower body against Krei's wet dick. The man instinctively screwed his eyes shut and then resigned to keep them open. Fuck, that felt good. Over and over, he felt his dick find its way to rub against the entrance and then leave. He held his breath each time. Really, he was afraid. Afraid of what Hiro would try and do, afraid it would 'accidentally' go in. It didn't help that Hiro started fingering himself. That he happened to have lube on him, and used it to get things ready. But then, Hiro started stroking the man's dick once again. Just to make sure he stayed nice and interested. And holy shit, it was wet, and Hiro's technique was pretty good, and he was so hard it barely mattered at this point. His protest died down quickly simply on account of how it felt. Like someone had found his 'off' switch. 

He kept his hands hovering indecisively over Hiro's, still refraining from actually touching him. He felt himself flush red, and collapse back against the couch. 

And then when Hiro re-seated himself on Krei's lap grinding ass versus dick, the man wanted to push him away. He really did. He felt a pit in his stomach. Felt helpless underneath this cute child prodigy. The very same that won all the affections of his board of directors and whom no one would ever suspect of anything.

A moment of clarity came upon him, and Krei remembered himself. Maybe if he tried to move his hips the right way, Hiro could grind against it all he wanted, get his jollies that way, and that'd be it. Or just try to buy some time, until he could figure out what to do. Just a few minutes longer.

Of course, Hiro noticed this, and smiled- he found it incredibly amusing.

"We can do it some other way. Stop that."

"I like when you fight it. Come on."

"What?"

"Fight me back."

"You need to stop doing that. It's not ready, there's no way it'll work. You can't-"

He forced it down. "Fight it. Fight it. That's it." Hiro smiled. This was great. Each time Hiro moved himself downward onto it, it was at a slightly wrong position or wouldn't co-operate. Something like this was hard to achieve without Krei being a willing participant. Good. So far, no actual bodily penetration. 

Finally, he forced himself down on it, even harder than before. "Ah!" 

He went down all the way on it. 

The CEO felt those small thighs tremble on either side of his hips. 

The penetration came down hard, and fast. 

"Oh, for chrissakes-" 

He felt it. Krei's eyes shot open, as soon as it hit him. Before he even had to see the evidence of it. And then, there it was- his dick, totally disappeared into Hiro's body.

"So good-" Hiro clung to the man, wrapping his arms around his broad, still-suited shoulders, slim legs trembling around him.

"No- Hiro, take it out. Right now. Please." Krei shifted around halfheartedly, but to his horror that only pushed his own dick the last bit further in. He was fully sheathed inside, now.

"Fine. Okay."

"Okay?"

"You want out? Push me away. Go ahead."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I- I don't-"

"You can't, can you?" Krei looked into the boy's eyes. He was overcome with shameful desire and fear, and said nothing. "Because it feels good, doesn't it? Being inside the very 'child genius' that you're mentoring. Some people would kill for even the smallest, smallest taste of this."

No, he couldn't. 

Why?

Hiro's lips were just inches away from the CEO's, and he felt the man's body heat and breath. That slight tremble from fear and that inner conflict, where Krei so dearly wanted to tear himself away but couldn't. He was utterly trapped, metaphorically up against a wall with no escape. Hiro's lips hovered just next to his, teasing at them and making no contact. The man's blue eyes darted, bewildered and scared, around Hiro's face.

His young body was so tight, and it was something Krei could never fully adjust to. This was physically possible, sure. But the sheer force gripping his cock, it bordered on painful sometimes, and he was unaccustomed to having sex that felt like this. Any more than this, and it might be enough to physically prevent the man from ejaculating if it got that far. It would take a bit more to loosen it up, like last time.

So, with great difficulty, it penetrated the boy's insides and Krei had no choice but to try and make it work. Hiro could even tighten himself up even more, like he did last time, after cumming, just to mess with Krei and see him flustered, overstimulated, unable to hold back. He felt his dick get pushed, in, and out. Then again, and again.

Hiro looked down, and noticed something. "Oh, god-" He gripped Krei's shoulders more tightly. "I just felt it _twitch_. It's... livelier than last time. Holy shit."

Even by itself, sex was still difficult. It was more than wet enough, and Hiro had prepared himself, but still. As much as Hiro made him talk during their little rendezvous before about stretching him out, it was difficult to actually _do_ unless Krei was fucking him constantly. 

Every inch started to get easier as the lube inside got distributed around. That first one, he had to fight for it. His tight little body could barely, just barely admit the man's dick. He was completely determined, though. And more than that, he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. 

And still, Krei couldn't bring it upon himself to touch Hiro. No- he kept one hand on the armrest of the couch, and the other one next to him on the seat. All the while Hiro clung to him, kissed him, and rode his dick. He didn't want to see what was happening, and yet he couldn't look away. Hiro's clothes, half-off and disheveled. With his legs spread wide, such that the man could see _everything_. But then, he was distracted by the soft, young lips kissing his face and neck. There was Hiro's smile which initially got his interest. 

But there was also his eyes. He never really got used to it. Dark, radiant and charming, especially when they were half-lidded- he could almost read them by now. There was this expression that Hiro did whenever he was smug or particularly confident about something. Little did Krei know, that he took this after his older brother. Hiro was fortunate enough to share with him those handsome traits by DNA. 

Yes, it was that same look- but with Hiro it betrayed a special kind of captivating, wily intelligence. Krei didn't just notice this. It went all the way back to the start of everything- he noticed it a little bit at the Showcase, but there was too much else going on at the time, to really get a sense of it. But even as soon as his first private conversation with Hiro, before things turned dangerous and hostile, the man noticed right away that there was something different about him. He wasn't sure whether to be intrigued or scared. He would never really know.

"I missed you." The kid murmured into Krei's ear, pressing a messy kiss there. 

"Ugh..." He limply turned his head away from the kiss, not as readily as before.

Hiro said, "See, it feels good, if you relax a little."

"I can't."

"Well, look at how you're actually fucking me now." He looked down, and realized it himself. 

"What?"

 _Goddamn it_. For the past however-long, he'd been thrusting his hips upward. Just, ever so slightly. No, it wasn't even a conscious effort. This was his unfortunate body's natural, physical response to sex, even if it was with something he had zero interest in- not a woman, but a young boy. But sure enough, he was doing it. "It's obvious you're getting really turned on by this. Geez."

"How the hell would you know?"

"For starters, the way you keep an eye on my body while we're doing it. And on my dick. That's new. I actually don't think that's ever happened before. And the fact that you broke a sweat, even though I'm doing all the work." He smiled. He played with the man's collar. 

_Fucking smug little shit_ , he thought. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Wait- don't tell me. You want to get a better view, don't you? Like last time? It might help if you can actually see _it_ going in."

"No, I-"

"I'm pulling it out now." And Krei's dick came out of him, making this wet noise. There was a leftover string of lube, saliva and pre-come still connecting the tight young hole to the head of Krei's dick. "There."

He expected some more protest from the CEO. Some more demands, something about how this would be a great time to 'stop this right now'. 

Silence. None came. Only his breathing, and waiting. Krei didn't try to re-penetrate, but it was clear exactly how much a certain part of him wanted to do it. To think. He was only mere _inches_ , a split-second away from that feeling again. 

He tried to re-adjust his seating on the couch. At least, that's what he told himself. Hiro was riding his lap pretty hard. In the process of trying to get his stance more comfortable, it actually _brushed against it_. Hiro of course he felt it, too. It would be nothing, probably, to just push it in. It was all lubed up, ready and accustomed to him, by now.

Instead, he collapsed back into the couch, his hands still resting at his sides, refraining from touching Hiro. He had to be stronger than this.

Hiro pulled himself off of Krei's lap, for the first time in ages, but didn't go far. No- he splayed his skinny form, face up, on the couch, occupying the whole rest of it next to Krei, and extended an arm out. "Come here." And he put on one of his secret weapons, besides his robots- his most innocent face. "Please, Mr. Krei."

And do _what_? 

At such a spectacle, the man could only stare, gawk, over at the couch space beside him. 

How his heart beat loud in his chest. He gandered- at those slender thighs, at those eyes, and the hand beckoning him. The cute robot shirt bunched up to the kid's neck. He definitely saw his own pre-come on Hiro's body. The way he _looked_ at him. There was no doubt about it- something he'd never admit to himself- Hiro was too _cute_ like this.

One thing was certain- he was about to betray himself, his values, and risk the faith of his shareholders. 

His entire role as the founder and chief executive of Krei Tech Corporation that he'd invested so much in up until now. So much for that. In lending Hiro the man's own body, not trying to wait out the situation, he was compromising his principles. What do you know, even Krei had those.

Hiro took a handful of Krei's suit and pulled it, coaxing Krei forward, not that it was particularly hard. Krei took a stance on top of the young boy, who was comfortable on the soft couch cushions. It felt unsetting in how _familiar_ it was as he settled in between Hiro's legs.

"You know what you have to do."

"It's just-"

"Stick it in."

"I don't know if I can."

"What, is this complicated for you? It's not rocket science."

"I know how to do it."

"Or are you afraid you're gonna throw your back?"

Unappreciative, he glared at Hiro and then spat into his hand, and briefly stroked it over his dick a couple times. Then, collecting his breath, he pressed the head of it between Hiro's spread legs, below his balls, until it naturally fell into one place. And then, very gently, he _pushed_ forward.

That's all it took. With a little co-operation from Hiro, it penetrated immediately, and it felt like they were back to doing it like before. 

Except now, he really could see _everything_. How much his smooth little asshole could stretch and work itself to accommodate a real adult sized dick with no trouble at all. And how Hiro's dick jutted outward, still, completely hard. 

"Do I gotta do everything?" Hiro asked. He started moving his hips upward against Krei's, pulling it the whole rest of the way in, making it so it could slide freely in and out. 

"Slow down..." He halfway pulled it out. That wet, tight stimulation hit him all at once and Krei barely managed to get the words out. He wasn't thinking normally anymore. The only thing that mattered right then was he didn't want to come embarrassingly fast.

He collected himself, took off his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves to the forearm and then got down on Hiro- planted his hands on the couch on either side of him. 

Like this, he practically eclipsed Hiro's body. Hiro glanced to the side, and found it interesting how strong the man's forearms looked compared to his scrawny ones. He felt up Krei's chest and pulled him close. That was all the coercion he needed. Krei pushed it back most of the way in, and as instructed, start actually fucking him, in and out. It was slow, controlled. If we was going to be forced to fuck Hiro, he could do it very slowly and tenderly.

Hiro felt his face flush, and himself melting into the couch. It was better than his little escapade before with someone from his classes, that was for sure. His own fingers didn't reach far enough, and the toys he'd tried never felt the same as actual, real-life dick. Pulled into this angle, it was an actual prostate massage every. Single. Time. 

"See, this is what I was talking about." Hiro relaxed and half-shut his eyes, in complete and total bliss.

"What?"

"The way you're doing it."

He glanced down for signs of anything terribly awry. Besides the obvious. "I don't know what you mean."

What he meant was, Hiro couldn't help but think of that other encounter and comparing it. "It's so, so fuckin' good..."

"I'm not doing anything. It's just sex."

"I don't know what your secret is."

"I'm trying to figure out if it's possible to un-know it."

"No. No. Don't change anything."

Oh. He felt the kid grind his dick ever so slightly against him. It even twitched a little every time he thrusted inside- he could feel that much. Okay, then. 

Until now, despite the all the lewd things his dick was doing to Hiro, the man's hands remained strictly at Hiro's sides, planted in the couch and not even touching him. But in time, even that started to crumble. His hands would brush against Hiro's arms and shoulders, especially when a thrust went in a bit harder than the others. And Krei's chest would just graze Hiro's. The man buried his face in the space a bit beside Hiro's head, for now, just to absolve him briefly from having to look Hiro in the eyes.

He pulled back, and winced. "Damn..."

"You felt that? It's in, all the way now..."

"C-come on, Hiro, I mean, what I don't understand- everyone knows you're such a smart kid, you can't possibly think this is a good idea. Why you told me specifically to do this, I-"

"Don't worry, I know. I'm not _just_ smart. I'm only a perfect, innocent little child-"

"S-stop..."

"You're fucking and defiling with your adult man cock."

"Why're you doing this to me-" and he felt it, once more, squeezing on him. "Aah!" He furrowed his brow and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, stopped thrusting, and started again. It felt so damn intense, the stimulation was too much. He supposed it was on him to try and loosen it up.

"How does it feel? Knowing that you get to take the new genius poster child for Krei Tech's community outreach, and split him on your dick."

"Christ," he spat out.

"Right in half..."

"Like, where on earth do you figure out how to talk like that, and why-"

"Internet, obviously." Hiro relaxed back into the cushions, and hooked his skinny legs around Krei's body while he enjoyed the ride. He'd never been harder in his life. 

Just now, he was so, so close to cumming hands-free- even when he couldn't normally do that- and he was so good at holding off from touching himself. Just to prolong things more. Quickly it was becoming a lost cause. 

It was easing up so Krei could thrust it in and fucking him more naturally. The man felt himself pulled closer to Hiro, deeper in, and he felt that nice underage cock still jutting out, nudging against his stomach. It sank in once again, how terrible, how absolutely _real_ this was- didn't matter how disturbing he found it. 

It didn't matter how good it felt. He was afraid of Hiro. He was, fundamentally, a businessman, and dealt in transactions- and this was a transaction, and that's all. If he could get this kid all the way off, there was a chance- however small- that he might be over and done with this early. He put his own desires to the side. Had the presence of mind for that but little more. So he spat into his hand, and touched Hiro's dick, tentatively. Hiro was receptive to it, and shoved his hips upward towards it. 

Running his fingers up and down, but none too fast. It was far, far slower and gentler than anytime Hiro jerked himself- it only teased at him. He was focused more on fucking Hiro and wasn't trying particularly hard at anything else. Now, even that might be enough. 

"You want more- you know how to get a hold of me, my alias." Hiro volunteered this to him, of course- all of it was connected to the botfighting activities.

He refused, "I'm good."

"The next time you look me up my fight record-"

"Should I do that?" 

"I- I'm entering with your kit from the announcement-"

"Then I hope you win." 

"I moved up-"

"Hiro..."

"'Cause, thanks to you, and that exploit, I, ah, um- fuck-" He writhed around underneath the Krei, drooling on himself, and gripped the back of the man's neck. Krei picked up the speed and actually stared jerking Hiro off like he meant it.

Hiro's smooth little body seized up, his dick and asshole trembling beneath Krei. He had this vacant face of sheer bliss, one that Krei was a shamed to know. And the started to nut right in Krei's hand. He'd been saving this one up for so long, it was the most intense ever. Especially, getting his prostate massaged while he came. 

The boy kept convulsing and deathgripped his shoulders and pulled him close. Wow, so at times he was a lot stronger than he looked. When it was only about half over, Krei pulled out completely, and took his hand off Hiro's cock and did not touch Hiro's body. This was done now, so he could just let that ride its course. Hiro kind of wished he would see this whole thing through to the end but couldn't articulate it at the time. He immediately reached down and jerked himself to make sure the job was properly finished and until it was completely done. More and more cum shot out- all told, something ridiculous, given the scale of his body- there was what made it into Krei's hand and the rest made a mess of Hiro's bare chest. He looked up at Krei, eyes half lidded and content. The man tried to move away, but Hiro grabbed him by the arm, and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"We're done, aren't we?" Krei feigned innocence.

"Do you not remember what I told you."

"Maybe I forgot..." Trying to get let out of this early- so much for that.

"You need to finish. You can't, sucks to be you."

"Please, Hiro-"

"What do you want me to do, dress up as a pile of money?"

"Hey-"

"Look at how hard you are, and literally just now you were fucking pre-cumming in my asshole. Trust me, you can." Hiro reached down, and started molesting Krei's dick, still covered in lube and pre-cum. Yes, definitely still _ready_ and halfway there.

Make no mistake, a part of him _wanted to_. The dominant voice inside his head, still, was to _stop this_. Pull away. Separate, and get this kid away from him. Try it, when he still could. 

"I know, it's just... The _idea_ of it, it's too- I mean- I don't like it. Please. Don't make me do it." Even while he was saying this, Hiro continued fisting Krei's dick to make sure he stayed interested.

He liked to think of himself as a strong-willed person, and that he could deny himself anything- even when he was still in the middle of sex, and still hard. That he had enough self control to try and stop the evil, incriminating feeling that his dick seemed to enjoy so much. Even when there was no denying how perfect that kid's tight little body felt. But, holy shit, his dick missed being inside _that_. He kept feeling drawn to Hiro, in new ways.

When Krei looked down, it was clear he was thinking about it. Hiro could see the inner turmoil. The teen let go of Krei's dick and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, and waited. 

Reluctantly, lubed up his dick once again and penetrated once more, and felt that familiar pleasure as he thrust it in and out. He furrowed his brow and tried, told himself he would try, to keep his head straight. 

"Mmm..." Hiro, contented and still hard, relaxed back like he was getting a massage. "Hey."

Krei was pre-occupied with sex, and kept quiet.

"You want to know something."

Still, he said nothing.

"I know something else about you. When I was digging up dirt." 

"There is no dirt."

"Oh, but there is."

He silently kept fucking Hiro, started to actually break a sweat.

"I'll tell you. I know how you ended things with _her_." His ex-wife. Hiro knew, honestly he knew, that the time to bring this up wasn't now. It was just impossible to resist. If he was going to push Krei's buttons, he better damn well push all of them.

"You... what?!" He stopped thrusting and remained halfway in.

"I gotta hand it to you, it was a brilliant plan. Genius, really."

"There's no way you'd-"

"Isn't there a word for that? At least, there should be. When you _use_ someone for their research, claim it as a family asset so you didn't have any of the tax implications or asset implications for your company. Went and saved yourself a shit ton of money. And when she wisened up to it, she had to either continue the research, or leave you."

"How did you-"

"And we both know which one she picked."

"Hiro, you little-" He calmed himself. "That's a private matter."

"I mean, I always knew you were a snake. This just fuckin' proved it." 

The teen lazily held one of the couch cushions, and managed to get one of his legs up around Krei's shoulder. As soon as that insult hit, this one that was one thousand percent personal- he looked down, and smiled. There it was again. That hard dick, it _twitched_ as it was lodged inside of him. Nice. The man's hands trembled as he worked hard getting it in and out.

"F-fuck-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell people. I'll keep it to myself. It's valuable in and of itself so I can talk shit to you. If I didn't know better, I'd think you _liked_ that."

"N-no..."

"Tell me. Tell me this isn't gonna make you cum."

"I- I don't know-"

"Go faster." The man hesitated. He looked Hiro in the eyes, questioningly. "Let's go." He ran his hands up the man's chest and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He frowned. At this point, he was so turned on and pissed off. He kept his place in between Hiro's nice, smooth thighs and slammed in there with force. 

It was not gentle. He did it again, and again- turning that nice underage ass into a perfect little cunthole for his exclusive personal use over and over. Just slipped right in, and the rest of the way, he could force it. It still felt so tight and perfect against his full-grown cock, especially as it clamped down on him and squeezed so tight after Hiro had came. It was so wet and slick with pre-come and lube, especially where the man's hips met Hiro's- where the hairs of the adult man's pubes grazed against his smooth wet skin. 

The force of it made Hiro have to open his legs a bit wider. The penetration went all the way- even to the base of Krei's dick. Every time, he would pull it out nearly all the way, just so he could feel the tight walls gently fighting, caressing the head of his penis on the way back in. It was so intense, Hiro felt this new, powerful arousal from being fucked like that. All of his dreams and fantasies about rough sex couldn't have prepared him for this, and it was the exact reason for egging Krei on the way he did. 

He held onto both Krei's shoulders for the ride. The botfighter got way, way more than he bargained for. It was perfect. Much as he liked passively holding the man's shoulders, something about the image of that was really hot- if he didn't do something he would have the worst case of blue balls. His erection never actually subsided. Now, typical of his age, his hormones were out of wack. Just as Baymax had so helpfully informed him about his peaking levels of testosterone in his little body. It meant, getting fucked like this, in no time at all he was halfway there again and ready to go. He reached down and started jacking it and hell if Krei cared.

He slammed into it so roughly- not anything to cause actual damage, but enough to practically move Hiro's lightweight body across the couch if he were not held in place. The man, for that moment, wanted to _look_ at the body he was fucking. Hiro's shirt fell back down so Krei pulled it up. In that moment, he loved the way Hiro was jerking himself off on getting fucked by him. He felt conflicted about it since something in it looked so beautiful. Those seductive eyes, flat little chest, stiff dick and parted legs where he coerced Krei into sticking it in like that. This teenage boy was so damn _clever_. Setting this up, snooping on and manipulating him. He had to respect Hiro for that. Respect him enough that he could fuck him into the couch until he saw stars. And that would teach him what it was to get involved with the CEO of Krei Tech. What it was to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

With the roughness of this intercourse, Hiro felt his entire body get claimed and used like it only could by a real, red-blooded male adult. Krei was totally owning him, and there was a reason this was so forbidden. With every stroke, he could see Krei simultaneously get unparalleled sexual gratification while at war with himself. Because, he wasn't _like_ that. He would deny it forever. He always saw himself one to fuck a sexy woman, or preferably, lots of them- not a scrawny boy. Sure, he was not a saint- if Hiro looked hard enough, he could probably find Krei guilty of some white-collar crime, real tax evasion or something, just like literally all of his colleagues. Still, he was not _that_ kind of a person. So far, the man's dick and sex drive had won. He was willingly fucking the shit out of Hiro and obligated to cum inside and not pull out. And his other favorite aspect of it was seeing Krei so totally mind-breaked and utterly undone. 

He started to falter, and the sheer quality of Hiro's sex was too much for him to handle. This was probably the tightest, most rewarding fuck he'd ever had in his life and the things the botfighter said to him- the insults, the threats- made it even more satisfying. He shoved it in rapidly, however it felt the most natural, and kept his eyes open the whole time this time.

Much to Hiro's surprise, Krei pulled his body down flush against his, and gave him a very tender kiss on the mouth. The sex didn't stop. He kept fucking Hiro hard, despite the sheer intimacy of the kiss. Hiro's eyes shot open at first, since it wasn't something he was expecting, and then he felt himself fluster. He liked it. As both of them closed their eyes into the kiss, Hiro pushed his tongue into the man's mouth. Krei, supporting his weight on one hand, used the other to feel up Hiro's body, and brush his fingers against his nipple. And flicked it, just because. All while continuing the assault between Hiro's legs, negotiating and trying in vain to stretch his tight asshole. Krei emitted a masculine groan and muttered some swear words. 

"Remember, you're not supposed to stop."

"I'm not."

"If you stop, then-"

"I-it's already, uhm..."

Hiro looked down, noticed it, and smiled. "Oh." 

It was already happening. The warm seed being pushed deep inside of him. Dead heirs to the Krei fortune. He tried to pull out, but Hiro held Krei's hips and clung to him. Even when his member was halfway inside, the seed overfilled the space that was there and it leaked around the penetration. Purely on reflex, Krei fucked it deeper into him and stopped when it was completely, completely done. 

With Krei's softening dick inside, he stroked it faster and faster- just a quick, utility-centered one like what he'd do when he was alone- and sure enough he came for the second time. Hiro loved the idea of this unprotected fuck and having Krei's cum inside, it was super easy to finish himself off. This time, he tried to contain the mess. 

Krei buckled down, changed how their bodies were aligned, and gently pressed his forehead and nose against Hiro's, wordlessly catching his breath and closing his eyes. 

No kiss. Not even a small one. It wasn't really anything, just Krei regaining his composure and coming out of it. But Hiro would have none of that. He kissed the CEO's sweaty face, even if he got very little in return, as the man just stared, reeling.

"Nice one."

He looked at Hiro up and down. "Are you... Are you- okay?" Immediately after the words left him, he felt silly bothering to ask. 

"'Course."

The man furrowed his brow, looked like he was about to say something, but thought better on it and hastily extracted himself from Hiro and the couch, obtained some paper towels, and together they cleaned up, where mostly it was Hiro that needed it. 

That being done, Krei unrolled his sleeves. "Maybe I didn't really understand what it was you wanted."

"It was that. Exactly that." He started to pull his cargo shorts back on.

They had time. They could stay here longer, if they wanted. But every second more ran the risk of antagonizing Krei any further. For all Hiro knew, he screwed things up royally here, today. He could admit to himself that his reasons for doing this were pretty short-sighted. There were things that he wanted from Krei, and he got them at any cost. As they separated from each other, and cleaned up, there was minimal collateral damage to the room. 

"Will you disable the door, now?"

"It's been disabled for a while, now. Device doesn't work super well."

Krei rolled his eyes. "Of fucking course." The boy walked up to the door and simply unhooked it. Krei pulled his suit jacket back on, started buttoning it, and Hiro came up to him. He smoothed out the shoulders of the man's suit, and straightened his tie.

"There. Fixed it for you."

"We need to get out of he-mph!" Hiro put his hands on Krei's shoulders, and pulled him down into a kiss. He was thrown a little bit off balance and kept his hands strictly off of the teen. Krei's eyes stayed open, and he reacted awkwardly. 

But, did not push Hiro away.

The kiss broke and they stayed where they were. 

The light filtering through the blinds cast a different pattern on the floor, now. He remembered where he was, and didn't suppose he had sullied the memory of this place. Even indoors here, he heard the train horn sounding from the nearby station, and the noise from the tracks from not too far off. 

In truth, Krei didn't know that Hiro dug up that stuff about him. That one at the end sure came as a surprise. He kept thinking about his old marriage at all the worst times, and the kid reminding him sure as hell didn't help. The fact that Hiro knew about it, by itself, wasn't so bad. It was being told that he scammed her, that he prioritized the company over everything else, even though it was true- it cut deep.

He shouldn't reduce his old memories to those romantic evenings in Paris beneath the stars. The common denominator of every dream is that you wake up. If he could isolate those old, dreamlike moments, and put them in a box- carefully locked away from the outside world, never to be tarnished, he might be happier. He could frame what they had together in terms of those memories, instead of cold heavy boot of reality. Little did he know, there was no one who could understand this better than Hiro.

They left, and the conference building was just as empty as before. They left down the stone steps, leading out to some lush gardens in the front with a large fountain. He looked over, and noticed some sign scribbled underneath one of the benches. Funny how even in this beautiful two-hundred-year-old building, there was graffiti. Crows came down from the power lines and loitered on the other side of the fountain. 

"You able to get a ride to the station from here, or are you going to walk?"

"I need to leave from the strip. I would call for one, but my phone-"

"Oh, right." Krei suddenly remembered, sadly. 

After apologizing a couple more times he phoned for a limo, due to arrive in ten. He waited with him. Hiro glanced down the street, and picked out the ornate historical buildings out of the newer ones. Some of the statues and engravings were really quite pretty, even when all the money in this place clearly went into the strip. There were other government buildings on this block, further down the road, but the traffic was sparse, and this place felt even more remote than it really was.

The man waited with him, but felt scattered and didn't know what to say. He did know about the college admittance. "As I understand it, you've got a nice scholarship for attending SFIT. Is that right? That should pave the way for a lot of things. As it stands, I don't think you even need my company. That's an incredible thing in and of itself. Congratulations, Hiro. I'm really excited for you!"

"Thanks." he muttered.

"This'll probably be our last time seeing each other. I wish you all the best, Hiro. And I mean that."

He looked over. "Mr. Krei?"

"Well, I mean, I gave you back the Baymax IP, and everything else the company could give you. The chance of a professional relationship, here-" he gestured from himself, to Hiro- "is zero." Hiro didn't know why he'd feel surprised hearing this. If he hadn't already jeopardized his chances of employment with Krei Tech, he'd sure as hell done it now. 

He supposed it was true.

Money or influence, he didn't have what the CEO of Krei Tech had. Being a robotics genius was great, but it could only get you so far, working out of his aunt's garage with zero assets and not even a college degree yet. But, this. This patent was the first step. It was the trump card, really. He was a now-famous prodigy, and stood an excellent chance working for any of their company's direct competition, so he supposed those were his real bargaining chips if he were to leave academia for the workforce. That, plus all the other money and effects he got with this trip, the SFIT admittance. Perhaps, he didn't _need_ Krei Tech after all. Things could just fall into place.

And on arriving home, he boasted an impressive collection of corporate gifts, and of course the patent. The convention announce was televised, and now literally everyone he knew had seen it and wanted to talk to him about it. He received a warm letter of personal congratulations from the dean at SFIT. Mail from SFIT faculty. Letters from extended family. As promised, the outreach co-ordinator promptly contacted him about the replacement phone for the one that was _mysteriously lost at the convention_. Hiro changed his mind about the make. Same price, but different brand. This one had a silver letter _K_ embellishment on the front.

But most interesting of all, was a follow-up letter from Krei Tech signed by a name he took a second to recognize. There were some kind words about his life situation, and the impressive fast-track through his education. They were floored by his accomplishments as a young inventor, and hoped he would serve as an example to others. They were especially interested in the entrepreneurial spirit he demonstrated in attending the announce and obtaining the patent back into his possession. 

It was an invitation to a job interview. Not from Krei. The signature printed and signed, with warm regards, at the bottom, was by the financial director. He'd made a good impression on that man, and the other execs. Scanning down the letter, he picked out the contact information and where he was supposed to go. Then he noticed something else. 

Next to the director's name. He recognized it. It was Krei's own signature, messily handwritten in, after the fact.


End file.
